Tell me about your fantasies, dearie
by Bluebirdofhapiness
Summary: La noche de bodas sólo había sido el inicio. ¿Necesito agregar algo más? Serie de sexy drabbles en torno a la cuarta temporada. Capítulo 7: Belle se encuentra con su esposo en la biblioteca del inframundo...
1. Tell me about your dream

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.**

* * *

"**Tell me about your fantasies, dearie"**

_Capítulo 1_**  
Tell me about your dreams**

Belle se despertó lentamente de su sueño. Era lunes por la mañana y tenía que ir a trabajar. Atender a biblioteca de Storybrooke no era un trabajo pesado pero siempre se amontonaban los libros el fin de semana, cuando la gente solía visitarla más. Sin embargo, su verdadera preocupación radicaba en que la luna de miel llegaba a su fin. Esa había sido su última noche en la mansión que habían tomado prestada. Era hora de volver a la ciudad. Se incorporó y frotó los ojos con su mano al momento que lanzaba un ligero bostezo. Buscó a tientas el brazo de su esposo.

-¿Rumple?

Miró la cama. Se encontraba vacía. ¿Habría bajado antes que ella? Se desperezó y buscó por la habitación. Entonces vio todo claramente. No era su cuarto. O mejor dicho, se trataba de su antigua habitación. Belle se levantó y caminó hacia los anaqueles repletos de libros y se asomó por la ventana. No había duda. Se encontraba en el castillo de Rumplestiltskin. Habían regresado al Bosque Encantado.

Sintiendo el pánico recorrer su cuerpo, comenzó a deambular por la habitación. Sacó varios libros conocidos de un anaquel. Conocía la localización exacta de algunos títulos. No era una ilusión o una imitación. Entonces se dio cuenta que no llevaba su anillo. Regresó al mueble de lado de la cama, donde lo había dejado. El anillo de bodas no estaba. Buscó en la cama y debajo de ella. Nada. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Alguien habría lanzado una maldición de nuevo? Se observó en el espejo. No llevaba el camisón de bodas. En su lugar, llevaba el camisón raso que siempre usaba para dormir en el castillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó corriendo hacia el recinto principal. Rumplestiltskin debía saber que sucedía.

Y ahí se encontraba. En su rueda, rodándola, convirtiendo las espigas en oro.

-¡Rumple!

Belle se echó a los brazos de su marido. Sin embargo él no pareció reconocerla, sorprendido.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –Rumplestiltskin le contestó molesto. Belle se separó y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Se puede saber qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Belle atropelladamente.

-Es lo que quisiera saber. –Rumplestiltskin la escudriño de arriba abajo. –Aunque si tuvieras la decencia de vestirte primero…

Belle palideció. La mirada de Rumplestiltskin no era la de su esposo. Y encima, su piel era verde. Algo iba mal. Belle había roto su maldición. Debería tener su piel broceada. Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando ahogar un grito.

-¿N-no recuerdas nada?

Rumplestiltskin solo le dirigió una mirada como si todo lo que dijera Belle no tuviera sentido. -¿Debería recordar algo?

-P-ero era nuestra luna de miel, nosotros…

Rumplestiltskin soltó una carcajada.

-¿Luna de miel? ¿Tú y yo? Creo que alguien ha estado leyendo demasiados libros antes de dormir, _dearie_. –Esas palabras y el tono burlesco en que las decía Rumplestiltskin, fueron suficientes para dejar perpleja a Belle. Sin poder resistirlo más, regresó corriendo a su habitación. Definitivamente, ese no era su esposo.

Belle cerró la puerta y se tiró bocabajo sobre la cama. Inmediatamente se echó a llorar. ¿Por qué Rumplestiltskin no la recordaba? Entonces, como un hilo de conciencia, otra posibilidad surgió en su mente.

_¿La boda había sido sólo un sueño?_

Abrió el guardarropa y se vistió con su vestido azul de doncella. Se miró al espejo. Todo parecía un sueño. Si sus recuerdos eran reales, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿30 años? Pero ella seguía igual. Todo seguía exactamente igual. Sólo un hechizo lo suficiente poderoso podía detener el tiempo. O una maldición. Belle suspiró. Después de todo, quizás todo era producto de su imaginación. Volvió a mirar la habitación. La razón le decía que lo más probable es que todo lo que recordaba había sido sólo un sueño. No había evidencia de Storybrooke. Sin embargo, su corazón le replicaba que había sido real. Se negaba a creer que todo fuera una simple fantasía. Quizás alguien le borró las memorias a Rumple. Era otra posibilidad. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Belle bajó nuevamente al recinto, pero esta vez fue directo a la cocina, retomando sus _viejas _actividades. Preparó el té y se lo llevó a Rumplestiltskin. Se colocó frente a él, vaciando el té sobre la taza rota. Su taza. Quizás eso le trajera recuerdos. Pero no había ninguna reacción en él. Rumplestiltskin le observó con detenimiento. Los ojos de Belle seguían todos sus movimientos. Sonrío para sus adentros. Se levantó y comenzó a deambular detrás de ella.

-Te ves algo tensa, _dearie_.

Belle intentó responder, pero su mente se encontraba en el dilema de que realidad aceptar. Pero por más que quisiera actuar acorde a la razón, su corazón le traicionaba. Todo había sido tan real…

-N-no es nada…

Belle desvió la mirada. Rumplestiltskin coloco las manos sobre sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos inquisitivamente –Yo diría que… hay algo que aflige a mi doncella de servicio.

Belle sintió flaquear. Era imposible no sentir la familiaridad de sus caricias. El simple roce de sus manos era suficiente. ¿Por qué otra razón su cuerpo reaccionaría así?

-E-en verdad… ¿no recuerdas nada?

Rumplestiltskin se acercó, tomándola lentamente por la cintura.

-¿Sobre la luna de miel?

Belle se sonrojó y detuvo su respuesta por un momento. ¿Y si realmente fue un sueño? Tenía que sopesar los riesgos de sus acciones. ¿Qué pensaría _su amo_? Si es que continuaba siendo en verdad su doncella. Imposible. Se negaba a regresar al pasado. A ser una simple empleada. No después de todo lo que había luchado por abrir y liberar poco a poco el corazón de Rumplestiltskin. Su esposo.

-Sí –soltó finalmente, respondiendo ansiosa.

-Entonces, te propongo un trato. –Rumplestiltskin bajó hacia sus caderas, acercando su cuerpo al de ella. –Puedo fingir ser tu esposo. Tratarte como mi esposa. En todos tus derechos… y obligaciones.

-¡No quiero apariencias! –Belle le espetó en la cara, molesta. Se sentía a punto de llorar. Le miró a los ojos. Entonces lo vio. La mirada tierna de su esposo. De cuando la veía a ella. Era él. Tenía que ser él. Una idea cruzo por su mente ¿y si el fingir le ayudaba a recobrar las memorias? No tenía nada que perder. Salvo, en una muy remota posibilidad de que estuviera equivocada, su virginidad. Pero no importaba mientras fuera él. Podría robársela las veces que quisiera.

-¿A... cambio de qué?

Rumplestiltskin sonrió. Empezó a bajar con sus manos hasta los muslos de Belle. -¿Por qué no me cuentas más sobre tu sueño?

La respiración de Belle comenzaba a acelerarse al sentir las manos de Rumplestiltskin sobre su cuerpo. Su cuerpo recordaba sus caricias. O eso quería creer. -N no es un sueño…

-Tienes razón. No si lo hacemos realidad. –Rumplestiltskin detuvo su aliento sobre el oído de su doncella. –Dime, ¿cómo te hacía el amor en tus sueños?

El cuerpo de Belle se tensó. Quería huir de esa realidad. Se negaba a aceptar que fuera solo un sueño. Pero de pronto se encontró atrapada en los recuerdos. Recordando cada caricia, preámbulo… y finalmente el éxtasis a la que le había llevado. Los dedos de Rumplestiltskin subieron hasta sus pechos, empezando a acariciarlos sobre la tela.

-O quizás debería enseñarte cómo realmente hago el amor_._-Belle soltó un ligero gemido al sentir sus caricias. Rumplestiltskin empezó a desabrochar su corsé. –Así no tendrás que dejar nada a la imaginación, _dearie. _

Belle soltó otro gemido, y sus pezones empezaron a sobresalir a través de la tela. Rumplestiltskin siguió masajeando. Una vez con el corsé desabrochado, metió sus frías manos, tomándolos. De los labios de ella continuaron saliendo sonidos que intentaba sofocar. La sensación resultaba en cierto modo, placentera. Tenía que evitar dejarse llevar pero…

-No… no, por favor.

Rumplestiltskin comenzó a levantarle la falda, empujándola lentamente hasta dejarla atrapada entre la mesa y él. Llevó una mano a su entrepierna, la cual estaba húmeda. –Parece que no soy el único que lleva bastante tiempo sin compañía en la cama_._

Belle no podía verlo porque se encontraba de espalda a él, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el rostro de Rumplestiltskin. Acercó su rostro a su cuello, recorriéndolo con sus labios. Respirando su esencia. Mientras, con sus manos seguía preparando a su doncella.

Las caderas de Belle comenzaron a contraerse con las caricias de él. Intentó detenerse, pero su cuerpo había entrado en calor. El sentir sus dedos recorriendo su sexo hacía arder más su sangre. Sin duda, aquello era diferente a sus recuerdos de la "luna de miel_". _Era toda una experiencia nueva. El placer se interrumpió con aquellos pensamientos. Era cierto, en sus recuerdos no lo habían hecho así. Sintió de pronto pudor y miedo. Entonces… ¿no estaba a punto de ser violada ahí, vulgarmente, sobre la mesa?

-¡D-etente…!

Rumplestiltskin se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Separó sus manos de su cuerpo. Belle soltó el aire, aliviada. Pero antes de que su cuerpo se relajara, su amo acercó su cadera, introduciéndose dentro de ella.

-Una esposa debe ser obediente y complaciente, _dearie._

Intentó reprocharle, pero de sus labios solo salían sonidos indecorosos en lugar de palabras. Lo sintió dentro de ella. Se aferró a la mesa. Él había comenzado a moverse dentro de ella y su cuerpo reaccionaba. Algo le decía que se sentía bien. En cuestión de segundos, sus cuerpos se habían sincronizado. Por su mente, los recuerdos de sus encuentros pasados solo hacían que su cuerpo se excitará más. Su cuerpo se fue arqueando más, invitando al placer que llegaría inminentemente. Volvía a recorrer el camino al paraíso. El paraíso que ya había conocido.

A lo lejos el sonido de algo quebrarse, desvió su atención, sobresaltando su cuerpo. Intentó virarse.

-¿!Q-qué fue eso?

Rumplestiltskin sujetó su rostro y su cintura, utilizando su fuerza para obligarla a regresar a su posición, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada y sonrisa pícara.

-Fue el florero que tú misma tiraste.

Belle miró de reojo hacia donde momentos antes había estado el florero y entonces se dio cuenta. Había hecho un ovillo todo el mantel debajo de ella. Pero antes de poder sentir vergüenza alguna, Rumplestiltskin volvió a introducirse dentro de ella. El ritmo de él comenzó a ser más frenético. Empezó a embestir contra ella más violentamente. Belle se vio obligada a rozar la mesa con sus pechos descubiertos, llevándose el resto del mantel con ello.

Su cuerpo se preparaba para tocar el cielo. A punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Los sonidos guturales que salían de ambos resonaban en todo el recinto. Allí, ajenos del mundo, en lo amplio del recinto principal del castillo. Entonces sucedió. Ambos se hicieron uno solo, tocando el éxtasis con sus cuerpos. Rumplestiltskin se quedó dentro de ella, en lo que pareció un momento eterno. Belle cerró los ojos y su mente no pensó en otra cosa, llenándose de él.

Tras saciar sus placeres, Rumplestiltskin se separó de ella. Belle quedó tendida sobre la mesa, intentando recobrarse del asalto. Mientras lo hacía, mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener en sus recuerdos el placer consigo.

-Belle...

Rumplestiltskin mencionó su nombre. Sintió como la palma de él recorría dulcemente su mejilla. La separó y sintió que tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Belle… abre los ojos.

Rumplestiltskin soltó su mano, colocándola enfrente de su rostro. Belle sintió algo extraño en ella. Abrió los ojos como él ordenó. Lo primero que vio fue su mano y lo que Rumplestiltskin había colocado en ella. Su anillo de bodas.

Belle se reincorporó casi de un salto –sino fuera porque había perdido gran parte de sus fuerzas momentos antes. Desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia donde estaba Rumplestiltskin. Había recobrado su apariencia normal. No sólo él. El gran recinto se había transformado en la sala de la mansión que había tomado prestada… en su luna de miel.

-Feliz regalo de bodas, _dearie. _

Belle ahogó un grito. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Por un instante se sintió molesta ¿Había jugado con ella, asustándola de esa forma? Sin embargo, antes poder reclamarle, la infinita alegría de que todo fuera real fue mayor. Se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo. Rumplestiltskin la recibió, devolviéndole el gesto.

-Y-yo… pensé que… ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

Belle se atrevió a mostrar su enfado al fin. Pese al enojo de su esposa, Rumplestiltskin no podía quitarse la sonrisa de triunfo.

-Todos tienen sus fantasías secretas. Y ésta era mi única oportunidad de hacerla realidad.

Belle intento reprocharle, pero antes de que lograr pronunciar palabra alguna, Rumplestiltskin tomó su rostro entre sus manos, depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios. Sabía que el beso no sería suficiente para calmar el enojo de su esposa, pero de igual forma le dirigió una mirada seductora. En su mente, aún tenia varios planes pendientes con ella.

– ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de tus fantasías, _dearie_?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

!Al fin primer capítulo terminado! En cierta forma, cada capítulo será independiente pero aún no sé que tan consecuentes. Estaré basándome en la línea de tiempo de la cuarta temporada de la serie, dependiendo de que_fantasías _se me vayan ocurriendo conforme vaya viendo los capítulos. Este capítulo correspondería dentro del capítulo 04x01 de la serie televisiva. Precisamente a que mi prioridad es el fic de_Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches_ (del cuál de paso aviso no habrá actualización hasta la próxima semana), no sé con que frecuencia actualizaré éste (Sorry _dearies_, pero no puedo actualizar dos fics RUMBELLE a la vez... tengo una tesis que alimentar).

Si tienen alguna loca fantasía que quisieran ver plasmada en este fic, hagánmelo saber. Pueden dejarlas por review, inbox, o en mi ask box de mi tumblr de preferencia (link en mi perfil). Quizás me inspire y Rumplestiltskin les conceda su deseo de verlo escrito aquí.

¿Hacemos trato?

**Sialia**


	2. Tell me about yourself

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.**

* * *

"**Tell me about your fantasies, dearie"**

_Capítulo 2_**  
Tell me about yourself**

La luna de miel había transcurrido como un efímero sueño. Belle suspiró y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que se reflejó en la ventana de automóvil al recordar la primera noche con su esposo. Había sido maravilloso, como un sueño. Como el cuento de hadas que ahora era. Rumplestiltskin, o mejor conocido como Gold en Storybrooke, miró sonreír de reojo a su esposa, sin poder evitar sonreír también. Ambos iban de regreso a la ciudad. Habían pasado su luna de miel en una mansión a las orillas de Maine durante todo un fin de semana, olvidándose del mundo, dedicándose única y exclusivamente a disfrutarse el uno al otro... o al menos así lo había hecho Belle. Gold estiró su mano, colocándola sobre la rodilla de Belle, permitiéndose quitar la mirada sobre el camino por un breve instante y contemplar la belleza que radiaba su ahora esposa.

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Hmm? –Belle le miró, aún con la sonrisa dibujada. –Solo… recordaba. Quiero asegurarme de no olvidar el mínimo detalle de estos maravillosos días.

-Estoy seguro que no será algo que olvides fácilmente. –La mano de su esposo comenzó a subir sobre su muslo. Belle no pudo evitar sonrojarse. -¿Aún sigues adolorida?

Belle desvió la mirada de la de su esposo, ligeramente avergonzada. –U-un poco… -Fue todo lo que se atrevió a contestar, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas. Gold regresó la mirada hacia la carretera con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Una vez en Storybrooke, el carro se detuvo frente a la tienda de objetos que Gold se dedicaba a atender. Era lunes por la mañana, y aunque había sido un fin de semana mágico, debían retomar sus labores cotidianas. Belle interrogó a su esposo con la mirada.

-Pensé que me llevarías primero a la biblioteca.

-Digamos que… recordé que tenía unos ligeros pendientes que atender.

Belle lo acusó con la mirada. – ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?

-Pensé que, si gustas, eres bienvenida de quedarte en la tienda conmigo el día de hoy. –Belle le miró con ojos cómplices. A decir verdad, no quería separarse de él, y la idea de seguir pasando un día más a su lado le sedujo lo suficiente.

–Bueno, los lunes la biblioteca suele estar vacía…

Gold bajó del carro y ayudó a bajar a su esposa. La tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola del suelo y cargándola como una princesa y la llevo dentro de la tienda.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió lentamente. Bien, no era exactamente cómo Belle había imaginado que su vida de casada empezaría. Gold se encontraba examinando y arreglando unos artefactos bajo la luz de la lupa. Varios clientes entraron, realizaron algunos pagos y se marcharon. No si antes felicitarlos por su matrimonio… o al menos uno lo hizo. Belle, mientras tanto, aburrida y tras no conseguir sacar alguna información relevante de su marido o distraerlo lo suficiente de su trabajo, empezó a limpiar las estanterías. Con lo sucedido de Zelena, los preparativos de la boda y la luna de miel, la tienda había estado abandonada bastantes días y el polvo se había acumulado visiblemente. Gold intentó detenerla y diciéndole que no hacía falta, que podía desaparecer el polvo con magia, pero Belle se negó. Quería al menos entretener su mente en algo que no fuera echarse a los brazos de su marido. Cosa que tenía reservada para la noche.

Mientras tanto, Gold disfrutaba la vista que le ofrecía su esposa. Belle, que llevaba una falda pegada al cuerpo, se encontraba en la parte superior de la escalera, limpiando los anaqueles más altos. Observó cuidadosamente sus curvas, paseando sus ojos entre sus piernas y su cadera sin que ella lo notara. La sensación de _deja vú _se hizo presente. Le recordó, cuando se encontraban en el bosque encantado y ella no era más que su doncella de servicio. ¿Cuántas veces le había observado furtivamente mientras hacia la limpieza? Bastantes… y sin embargo, nunca había podido apreciar sus curvas debido a los frondosos trajes que se usaban en aquél reino –o al menos hasta esta mañana. Dios bendito sea el que había inventado las faldas pegadas al cuerpo en este mundo.

-Tengo la sensación de que hemos vivido esta escena antes. –Gold comentó atrayendo la mirada de su esposa. Inmediatamente, antes de que se diera cuenta que le había estado observando, bajó la mirada hacia el objeto que tenía en sus manos, fingiendo seguir arreglándolo.

-Sí, pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta esta vez. –Belle le acusó con ojos seductores, aunque Gold seguía sin despegar la mirada del objeto… o eso aparentaba.

-No sé de qué hablas…

Belle bajó de las escaleras, rodeando el recibidor principal para acercarse donde se encontraba su marido. –Sé que me has estado observando.

-¿O sí? –Gold le interrogó con la mirada. -¿Desde cuándo mi doncella ha sido tan perceptiva?

-Dirás tu esposa… -Belle le quitó cuidadosamente el objeto de sus manos, haciéndolo a un lado para sentarse sobre la mesa de trabajo frente a Gold. –Ya no soy más tu doncella de servicio y… no creas que sigo sin perdonarte lo de esta mañana.

-De hecho, creo que hice la pregunta correcta. –Belle le miró confusa. Gold recargó sus mano sobre la mesa a ambos lados de la piernas de su esposa, acercándose a ella –Tú nunca captaste mis miradas furtivas… hasta hace poco. Siendo más exactos, Lacie lo hizo.

-¿Lacie? Bueno… -Belle se llevó a modo de reflejo uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja.-Técnicamente esa no era yo. Recuerda que tenía implantado recuerdos falsos y costumbres extrañas.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no estoy del todo convencido. –Gold acercó más su mirada a ella y cerrando sus manos sobre sus piernas. –Ciertamente, la maldición nos dio recuerdos falsos a todos, pero nunca llegó a alterar la verdadera forma de ser de ninguno.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy Lacie –Belle se bajó de la mesa de un brinco, ligeramente indignada. Sin embargo, Gold no separó las manos de la mesa, impidiéndole dar un paso más allá. Al contrario, aprovechó, deteniéndola por la cintura, colocándose detrás de ella.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Rumple, suéltame por favor.

-¿Por qué niegas tanto esa parte de ti?

-Porque yo no soy _ ella_. –Belle se dio la vuelta, encarándolo. –Si piensas que soy… una mujer _fácil_, me siento muy ofendida.

Gold dio un paso, acorralando a su esposa entre el mueble del recibidor y él. -No me mal entiendas. Sé que no lo eres y… nunca lo fuiste -acercó su rostro al de ella, hablando en apenas un susurro. –Lo confirmé en nuestra noche de bodas.

Belle enrojeció y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Recordó los eventos sucedidos de esa noche. De su primera vez. Tomó aire intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación. No pudo evitar sentir ligeramente vergüenza.

-A lo que me refiero, Belle. Tu corazón y alma, son puros e inocentes. –Llevó una mano hacia su rostro acariciando una de sus sonrosadas mejillas. –Pero, no tu mente.

Belle parpadeó un par de veces, intentando encontrar las palabras para refutar su acusación. Pero antes de que lograra responder algo, sintió como las manos de su esposo empezaron a recorrer sus caderas, bajando hasta sus nalgas. Belle solo pudo tomar aire. Su cuerpo reaccionó, entrando en calor, atendiendo a los recuerdos de las noches anteriores.

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta principal sonó. Gold se separó de su esposa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se trataba de David Nolan y Killian. Belle parpadeó un par de veces, sus manos se encontraban removiendo unos sobres como si lo llevase haciendo desde momentos anteriores. Pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse hacia su marido para pedirle explicación, éste respondió.

-Parece que nuestra luna de miel ha acabado.

David empezó a explicar sobre Emma que se encontraba atrapada detrás de la barrera de hielo, pidiendo ayuda a Rumplestiltskin para liberarla. Sin embargo, Belle, que se encontraba a lado de Gold, sentía como las manos de su esposo volvían a sostener sus glúteos detrás del mostrador. Masajeándolos lentamente. Belle tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la apariencia delante de los visitantes. En un acto reflejo y por intentar recobrar la cordura, les extendió el sobre que tenía sobre las manos.

-¿Es este el collar?

David pareció reconocerlo y musitó unas palabras que Belle no logró comprender a lo que se refería. Después de unos momentos, al ver que no encontraban ayuda por su parte, David y Killian regresaron por donde llegaron. Belle aún trataba de reaccionar. Gold le dirigió una mirada de triunfo una vez que la puerta de la entrada había sido cerrada.

-Les hubiera ayudado si me lo hubieras pedido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Mejor dicho ¿por qué no lo pediste tú? -Gold rodeó desde atrás entre sus brazos a su esposa, de nuevo. –Yo te diré porque– Gold volvió a bajar las manos, pero esta vez más abajo, hacia sus piernas, levantando la tela de la falda. Belle no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido. –No deseabas interrumpir esto–. Gold rozó el cuello de su amada, recorriendo su piel con los labios. Belle se aferró con sus manos al recibidor, al momento que su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Por favor detente. Alguien más podría volver a entrar y…

-Gold levantó una mano, haciendo que con ello bajaran las cortinas y la puerta cerrara con llave. –Nadie nos interrumpirá.

-Entonces ¿por qué no bloqueaste la entrada hace unos minutos?

-Sólo estaba ayudándote a confirmar tus sospechas. -Gold sonrío pícaramente. Lentamente, llevó una de sus manos hacia uno de los pechos de su esposa, masajeándolo. Belle soltó otro gemido.

-_Lacie_ necesitaba un ligero empujón…

-Te dije que no era _Lacie_…

-Entonces respóndeme lo que te pregunte ¿Por qué no me pediste que los ayudara a costa de postergar nuestro encuentro? –Belle desvió la mirada, apenada… Había sido egoísta lo sabía. Se sentía culpable. Y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba. Ardiendo en deseo, entregándose al placer que prometían las caricias de su esposo. Gold tomó su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tu cuerpo puede que sea virgen, _dearie,_ pero no tu mente. –Los ojos de Belle se humedecieron. No podía reprochare las palabras a su marido... Porque sabía que eran ciertas. Gold siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, desabrochando uno a uno, los botones de su camisa, dejando a la vista su sostén.

-Lo supe en cuánto vi a _Lacie_. Tan provocativa. Sin recato alguno. Tus libros te han robado tu inocencia. Dime, ¿Qué otra doncella de buena cuna podría haber tomado semejante confianza y seducción?

-Por favor… detente- Gold depositó sus labios en ella.

-Oh no. Tú me ayudaste a sacar la luz que había en mí. Déjame devolverte el favor… -Gold desató el sostén hábilmente, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Tomó uno ente sus manos, masajeando su pezón. Belle soltó otro gemido. Gold llevó sus labios hasta su oído, susurrándole. –Yo sacaré la oscuridad que hay en ti…

-Ya no sigas… más…

-Oh, no hay nada de malo en aceptar la oscuridad_.._. Es parte de ti. Hazla tuya.

Gold bajó a sus caderas, levantando uno de los muslos de Belle. Recorrió su piel con la mano hasta dar con la prenda íntima de su esposa que se escondía caprichosamente debajo de la falda. Empezó a deslizarla por sus muslos. Belle seguía aferrada al recibidor el cuál se había convertido en su único apoyo mientras su esposo le despojaba del único obstáculo que impedía abrirse a él.

-Dime, ¿por qué otro motivo te enamoraste de la bestia? Fue la oscuridad que emanaba lo que te sedujo. –Gold recorrió la piel de su cuello con su aliento, bajando hasta su pecho. Mientras tanto, él se despojaba de su prenda inferior de vestir. -Porque la bestia aceptaba la oscuridad, haciendo lo que tú jamás podrías…

Gold tomó el muslo derecho de Belle alzando su pierna mientras se ayudaba con la otra mano a despojar por completo de la prenda íntima a su esposa. -De la misma forma en que yo no podía aceptar mi luz. Hasta que llegaste tú, Belle.

Los labios de Belle fueron aprisionados por los de Gold en un beso. La lengua de su esposo empezó a recorrer su carne, introduciéndose dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que el miembro viril de él lo hacía en ella. Su cadera se arqueó al sentirlo dentro. Ambos empujaron con sus cuerpos hasta encontrar el ritmo perfecto.

Sus bocas se separaron para tomar aire por un momento, dejando un apenas perceptible hilo de saliva detrás. Los gemidos de ambos fueron haciéndose más sonoros conforme el ritmo de sus movimientos se tornaba más frenético. El mostrador se recorrió unos centímetros a causa de la fricción haciendo que Belle perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio. Pero Gold hábilmente consiguió acercar su cuerpo antes de que aquello pudiera interrumpir la velada. Ambos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Continuaron en su labor carnal, uniendo sus carnes buscando el orgasmo. La tarea les llevó algunos minutos más hasta finalmente conseguir el tan efímero regalo. Belle se adelantó a su marido pero éste no tardó en alcanzarla.

Tras recuperar un poco el aire, Gold culminó un beso en los labios de su esposa antes de separar su carne de la de ella.

-Creo… que deberías acomodarte la ropa, _dearie_.

Belle bajó del recibidor.

Se dirigió al cuarto de atrás para arreglarse la falda y el resto de la ropa. Se miró al espejo intentando acomodarse el cabello. Se sintió avergonzada al ver su condición frente al espejo. Tan rebelde, tan desembocada… Tan libre. Nunca se había imaginado hacerlo ahí, dentro de la tienda. En un lugar púbico. ¿Y si alguien había visto la escena? Sacudió la idea de la cabeza, no importaba. A pesar de que durante la luna de miel ya lo había hecho, no se sintió tan expuesta como en ese momento. Aunque la vergüenza que sentía era poca comparado con lo lleno que se sentía. Su primera vez no había sido nada comparado con lo que acaba de suceder. Belle se mordió el labio inferior y miró traviesa el espejo. Acababa de descubrir y aceptar una faceta que no atribuía a ella. Su esposo tenía razón. Eran como un espejo. Un reflejo del otro: a blanco y negro. Entonces lo supo…

La luna de miel sólo había sido el inicio.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Bien, este capítulo corresponde al _detrás de escena _del capítulo 4x02 por si alguien se siente desorientado. El siguiente capítulo de la historia lo vendría ubicando en el 4x06, casi no hay nada Rumbelle al inicio de la temporada y por otro lado empiezo a preocuparme. Apenas llevo visto hasta el 4x08 y ya sé que las cosas van a terminar mal por no decir _angst_. ¡No sé qué tanto pueda sacarle provecho a la historia así! ¡Terminaré escribiendo _angst _aquí! (no suena mal un poco de _angst sex _pensándolo bien…)

Bueno, ya tendré más de dos semanas para preocuparme al respecto. La próxima semana toca actualización de _Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches_ así que pueden dormir tranquilos esta semana.

…Hasta entonces, _dearies._

**Sialia**

PD: Espero que la fantasía de cierta señorita de ojos azules, café castaño y acento extraño que se atrevió a dejar su review se haya visto satisfecha ;)


	3. Tell me about your sin

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.**

"**Tell me about your fantasies, dearie"**

_It turns me on  
__When I'm your pupil - you're my teacher teacher  
__Get in position  
__That's my mission on the floor tonight  
__I've been exorcised, sensitized_

**Under my skin** -Sarah Connor

_Capítulo 3_**  
Tell me about your sin**

Belle se encontraba en casa, esperado por la llegada de su marido. Después de que ambos regresaron del escondite de la reina de las nieves y vuelto a la tienda, Gold le había convencido de que fuera a casa a descasar. Ella se había negado al principio, pero la simple presencia de su marido la inquietaba. Así que tras regañadientes y con la promesa de él que regresaría a cenar temprano a casa, aceptó. Observó por la ventana. Ya había oscurecido y su marido no tardaría en llegar. Así que después de esperarlo buen rato, decidió subir y esperarlo en su habitación.

Sostenía la daga de El Oscuro sobre sus manos, dándole vuelta una y otra vez al asunto. Lo había herido. Lo había usado. Obligando a su marido a obedecer sus órdenes y caprichos como una niña ingenua. Y todo por querer ser un héroe. Para que al final ella misma cayera fácilmente bajo el hechizo del espejo. Belle ya se había disculpado y él la había perdonado… pero no lograba perdonarse a ella misma. Porque era débil y no merecía aquél objeto digno de poder.

Unos golpes a la puerta desviaron su atención de la daga.

-¿Belle?

Gold entró a la habitación serenamente, observando la mirada nerviosa de su esposa. Viendo como sus bellos ojos azules eran atormentados por la culpa. Atormentándolo el doble a él. Por el doble de mentiras que le guardaba a ella.

_Yo también te guardo secretos, dearie_

-Belle… ya deberías estar descansando en lugar de estar torturándote.

Gold se sentó a su lado, acariciándole suavemente su rostro. Belle observó la herida que ya había cicatrizado del corte de la daga que ella le había proporcionado. Estiró la mano, entregándole la daga.

-N-no puedo… no quiero volver a herirte.

Gold acercó su mano, colocándola sobre la de ella. Pero en lugar de tomar la daga, cerró la mano sobre el objeto, haciendo que la mano de su esposa hiciera lo mismo.

-No lo harás…

Belle intentó reprochar pero Gold llevó sus labios a los de ella, depositando un tierno beso. Una ligera lágrima surcó la mejilla de Belle. Ella que había dudado del amor de su marido… ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

Gold separó lentamente sus labios, limpiando la lágrima de su esposa con uno de sus dedos.

-Ahora a dormir.

Gold se levantó, disponiéndose a cambiar de ropa. Se quitó el saco y la corbato, y los perchó, pero antes de empezar a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa sintió unas manos sobre su espalda. Gold se detuvo expectante de las caricias de su esposa. Las manos de Belle comenzaban a bajar hacia sus brazos. Gold no podía evitar espiar de reojo y sus ojos se toparon con los de ella.

Belle se colocó frente a él. Sin decir nada, comenzó a desabrochar ella misma los botones de su camisa, desvistiendo a su marido. Su esposa recorrió su piel, despojándolo de toda vestimenta hasta dejar su torso desnudo. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos antes de volver a bajarlos hacia donde se encontraban sus manos. Las manos de Belle temblaron por un momento, deteniéndose en su pantalón.

-Belle… no tienes por qué hacer esto.

Pero su esposa no hizo caso de sus palabras. Desabrochó el pantalón de su esposo. Con sus manos comenzó a frotar el miembro de él sobre la ropa interior. Acariciando con dedos temblorosos. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a apreciar aquél órgano masculino. A sentirlo… fuera de ella. Lo sintió endurecerse ante su tacto. La experiencia resultaba reveladora para Belle, a la vez que trataba de recordar la mayor cantidad de información que había leído al respecto. Pero nada lograba compararse a la experiencia física.

Gold reprimió un leve gemido. Manteniendo el autocontol de él mismo, se mantenía expectante a los movimientos de su esposa. Siguiéndolos calculadoramente, pero permitiéndose disfrutar de sus caricias. Belle se hincó frente a él, con la atención puesta aún sobre su miembro. Pero antes de que su esposa continuara, Gold se lo impidió hincándose frente a ella, obligándola a levantarse.

Si bien era cierto que gozaba cuando los demás se postraban ante él, no era el caso para su esposa. Era la única que jamás se permitiría subajar y postrarla. Ni siquiera cuando había permanecido a su servicio como su doncella en el castillo encantado la había rebajado.

Belle le interrogó con la mirada, desconcertada. Gold observó sus manos, las cuales seguían temblando. Se encontraba nerviosa. Sabía que no estaba preparada y que sólo quería enmendar a culpa con su cuerpo.

-No. De esta forma no, _dearie_…

Pero Belle seguía confundida, incapaz de comprender las verdaderas razones de su esposo. Atormentada por la culpa y los recuerdos de las palabras del espejo. ¿Acaso ya no la deseaba?

Gold percibía la inseguridad y confusión de su bella esposa. Ahí estaba ella, entregándose. Pidiéndole que le utilizara. No importase cuanto quisiera impedírselo y aunque él se negara, solo de esa forma su esposa recobraría la calma.

-Por favor… déjame compensártelo.

Su esposa rogó. Y sin comprenderlo, algo en el interior de él detestó aquello. Por más que su esposa fuera complaciente y correcta, nunca le había visto rogar en enmendar un error de esa forma. Buscando compensaciones por sus errores y secretos.

Gold se detuvo, comprendiendo el motivo de su enfado. Vio en Belle su reflejo. Era lo que él hacía con ella. Tratándole con privilegios y obsequios a cambio de mantener su conciencia tranquila, manteniendo al otro complacido. Llevo la mano hacia el rosto de Belle, acariciándole sutilmente al momento que le dirigía una mirada lasciva de forma cómplice.

-Puedo ser un hombre bastante exigente, _dearie._

Pero Belle bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que llevó sus manos hacia sus propios hombros y tiró de los tirantes de su bata de dormir. La bata cayó al suelo, dejando sus pechos al descubierto y el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Gold no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa ante su oferta. En lugar de disuadirla, ella se postraba seductoramente ante él. Ella había cometido el error de querer utilizarlo con la daga, aunque ésta fuera falsa. Un poco de escarmiento no vendría mal, pensó. Caminó alrededor de ella apreciando cada una de sus curvas, mientras Belle hacía lo posible por no encontrarse con los ojos de su marido para no cohibirse. Gold se colocó detrás de ella. Tomó la corbata que se encontraba cercana y la pasó por los ojos de su esposa, vendándola.

-R-Rumple… ¿qué haces?

Belle preguntó nerviosa, al sentir como se le era privada la vista. Dio un respingo al sentir de improvisto las manos frías de él sobre su piel.

-Oh, no puedes decirme que no te lo advertí.

Gold rodeó por la cadera a su esposa y colocó su rostro sobre el hombro de ella. Olió su esencia conforme recorría su piel desde el cuello hacia sus hombros y su espalda. Conforme distraía a su esposa con sus caricias, Gold se despojaba a sí mismo de las prendas restantes. Belle había dejado de moverse nerviosa conforme su piel seguía el toque y el roce de la piel de su marido, entrando en calor.

Gold tomó las manos de su esposa y las encaminó hacia su miembro. Esta ocasión, Belle lo sintió al desnudo, sin ninguna tela que impidiera tocarlo. Él sintió las manos de Belle firmes al tacto. Ya no temblaba, y en cambio, exploraban con fervor la forma y textura de su órgano. Para él, el tacto de la blanca y fina piel de su esposa resultaba exquisito. Su miembro se encontraba cada más rígido. Esta ocasión no pudo contener un gemido.

Belle siguió frotando. La tortura comenzaba a pasar de lo exquisito a necesitar el alivio inmediato. Su esposo le detuvo momentáneamente, antes que la tortura fuera suficiente para tomarla ahí mismo. Quería seguir disfrutando de los placeres que le ofrecía su esposa. La tomó de los brazos y le indicó que le siguiera. Su esposa seguía ciegamente hasta que sintió detenerse. Oyó ruidos pero no sabía lo que él hacía. Se sintió tentada a quitarse la venda, pero él se lo impidió.

-Yo… no estoy segura de seguir haciendo esto así.

Gold se acercó susurrando en un toque seductor mientras levantaba la barbilla de esposa en un toque autoritario.

-Apenas estamos empezando.

Gold se sentó en una silla y jaló a su esposa, obligándole que se sentara sobre su regazo, a horquilladas. A tientas, Belle obedeció, pasando sus piernas sobre las de él y sentando su cadera sobre las piernas de su esposo.

_Él necesita alguien débil. Alguien a quien manipular_

Sin necesidad de quitarse la venda, Belle percibió la excitación de su marido en su voz. Estaba claro que su esposo disfrutaba de la experiencia, y sin mencionar, lo había comprobado de primera mano… literalmente. De pronto aquellas frases que le había dicho el espejo vinieron a su mente. Sintiendo como resonaban en sus recuerdos al ritmo y rumbo que se estaban tornando los acontecimientos, Belle empezó a sentirse inquieta.

Belle se sujetó a los hombros de él, tratando de pararse. Se sentía incómoda en esa posición y sin ver nada. No quería que él la manipulara de aquella forma.

-Por favor… dejémosle así.

Ignorando el comentario de su esposa, con sus manos, Gold tomó y apretó la cadera de su esposa, llevándole hasta su sexo. Inmediatamente percibió la humedad del sexo de ella.

-Sabes que terminarás disfrutándolo, _dearie._

Sin esperar la respuesta por parte de ella, tomó sus muslos y con un poco de fuerza –y magia- se ayudó para obligarla a introducirse dentro de ella. Belle ahogó un ligero grito al sentir a su esposo de pronto dentro de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle, le sujetó y con las manos le indicó que moviera su cadera, a lo que su cuerpo dócilmente obedeció.

Belle siguió arqueando sus caderas, buscando el placer de aquella forma tan inusual. Poco a poco, el placer de sentirlo dentro de ella se fue convirtiendo en una necesidad. Se sentía extraña. Él no se movía. Tan solo permanecía debajo de ella, sosteniéndola en la cadera con sus manos y gimiendo de vez en cuando. Antes de darse cuenta, ella también había comenzado a gemir y a sostenerse con más fuerza a los hombros de su marido. Su cadera se movía frenética y la sensación de búsqueda comenzaba a volverla loca.

Se sentía indecente, tratando de abrir más el compás de sus piernas de forma desesperada por encontrar el alivio. Mientras tanto, Gold se volvía loco a su manera, disfrutando al ver y sentir danzar aquél extraño baile en el cuerpo de su esposa. Belle sentía cansar los músculos de sus muslos y otras partes de su cuerpo. Poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas pero sin dejar de moverse cansinamente sobre su marido.

Gold soltó un hondo gemido al sentirse lleno, encontrando el alivio dentro de su esposa. Belle siguió frotándose contra él con sus últimas fuerzas hasta encontrar el clímax.

_En el fondo, sabes con qué clase de bestia estás tratando_

Sin más fuerzas para sostenerse, Belle dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él. Siempre terminaban haciéndolo a la forma y donde él quería. Sí, ella le había buscado también algunas noches, pero nada fuera de la intimidad de la cama, donde se sentía más cómoda y segura. Sin embargo, una vez más había terminado cumpliendo los designios de su marido.

Gold desató la prenda que privaba de la vista a Belle y le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción y complicidad. Belle le correspondió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y despreciar aquello. No había duda de que en ocasiones su marido podía comportarse como una bestia, perversa y egoísta. Se encontraba lleno de defectos y ambiciones, pero tenía que admitir…

Era de la bestia quien Belle disfrutaba más.

_The way that you perform the clothes  
__Are torn right off the richter  
__Shakin' the room again  
__Untaming the beast within_

_And if they ask me why  
__Can't deny_

**Under my skin** -Sarah Connor

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten _dearies_. Como indique anteriormente, este capítulo está ubicado en el 4x06, cuando Belle usa la daga falsa para obligar a Rumple que la acompañe a la cueva de la reina de las nieves. El próximo capítulo sigo sin ubicarlo aún, ya que sigo sin ver el cap 4x09, 4x10 y el 4x11 (mi corazón sigue sin estar preparado para llorar y si los veía… digamos que me iba a ser difícil terminar de escribir este capítulo con la idea original).

La próxima semana toca actualizar _Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches,_ pero desafortunadamente tengo trabajo de campo una semana…y no podré actualizar u_u , por lo que la actualización se pospone hasta el martes 20 de enero. ¡En verdad lo lamento! Siento tener que compensarles de esa manera después de que me han compensado con sus bellos reviews y favs, pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

Hasta entonces, espero seguir viendo y sabiendo de uds por aquí y déjenme saber que opinan del capítulo.

**Sialia**

* * *

**Comentario (2): **Por el momento la historia está marcada como COMPLETA. Soy sincera, el final de la 4A fue demasiado _angst_, quise escribir _smut _sobre el final para cerrar la serie de drabbles pero simplemente no pude... si lo intentaba lo sentía muy forzado e inclusive repetitivo. Así que consideré pertinente cerrar aquí (prefiero no escribir a escribir material de mala calidad o sólo por escribir).

Dudo que arreglen la relación al inicio del 4B, así que tardará tiempo en que la historia de material para escribir _smut. _Hasta entonces no habrá capítulos pronto. Pido una enorme disculpa y agradezco su comprensión _dearies_.

**Sialia**


	4. Tell me about the professor

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.**

* * *

"**Tell me about your fantasies, dearie"**

_Capítulo 4_**  
Tell me about the professor**

Rumplestiltskin –o mejor dicho, Gold, tomó una taza de café y se sentó frente al ordenador. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, aunque la luz apenas lograba filtrarse por las ventanas. Se encontraba dentro del departamento de Úrsula, rodeado entre peces, otros animales acuáticos y… bueno, más peces. No pudo evitar refunfuñar en voz alta. Si de por sí el espacio era demasiado pequeño, con las peceras se reducía todavía más; así como la luz natural era sustituida por el de las peceras. Pero desafortunadamente, no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que se obligó a tragar su enfado y el café desabrido de oferta de supermercado.

Abrió el servidor y se fue directo a la bandeja de entrada del correo. Sólo que no era su correo, sino el de Belle. Afortunadamente la habilidad de _hacker_ había venido como regalo desde la primera maldición; ya que al tratarse de un mundo sin magia, ¿qué mejor manera de conocer de los secretos y debilidades de los demás, que sus bandejas de entrada?

Desde que llegó con Úrsula, y ésta le proporcionó el acceso al internet, había seguido el rastro de Belle. Sin embargo, le había tomado algunas semanas hasta que su esposa mostró signo de actividad en su correo. Afortunadamente, Belle no era de las que perdía su tiempo en redes sociales, y en cambio, los únicos ratos de ocio que la había descubierto en la internet era en foros y otras páginas parecidas. Así que todo rastro de su actividad quedaba registrado en su correo.

Más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a ponerse en contacto con ella, pero no era conveniente; sabía que era probable que no le respondiera, e incluso, que cambiara de dirección de correo. Y entonces, no habría forma de seguirle el rastro. Lo había confirmado ya con su número de celular. Días después de que ella le exiliara, le marcó. Al principio la llamada entraba hasta mandarle a buzón, pero después, las llamadas simplemente dejaron de entrar. Intentó marcar desde otros dispositivos, consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Belle había cambiado de número de celular. Bien podría morir atropellado en aquél mundo sin magia, y Belle nunca se enteraría.

Desechó aquella idea, y se concentró en el nuevo mensaje que acaba de llegar a la bandeja de Belle. Se trataba de una confirmación de registro a un foro sobre lingüistas, lenguas y dialectos. Intrigado, siguió el link, hasta dar con un tema de discusión que ella recién había comenzado. Al parecer, buscaba ayuda con una traducción. No pudo evitar sonreír. Si Belle se vio orillada a buscar ayuda externa, solo significaba que trataba de descifrar algún hechizo o maldición. Era su oportunidad perfecta.

En cuestión de minutos, _hackeó_ el perfil y correo de algún investigador de renombre en lingüística, y se creó una cuenta en el foro. Consecuentemente, contestó su publicación vía mensaje personal:

"_PhDarc1_McCollan: Buena tarde ¿o es de día todavía allá? He encontrado su tema de discusión interesante y debo admitir, me ha intrigado. El dialecto que dice usted está escrito en su documento, es considerado una reliquia entre los lingüistas. Para su fortuna, publiqué algunos artículos al respecto hace algunos años, por lo que conozco el dialecto a la perfección. ¿Debería ofrecerle mi ayuda, entonces_?"

Ahora, solo tenía que esperar pacientemente y seguir el juego de profesor de Oxford. Aunque se arrepintió por un momento sobre el _nick_ elegido. Era un juego de palabras demasiado tonto, pero que podía resultar obvio. Bien, lo cambiaria en breve. Dio otro trago al café, y esperó. Esta ocasión, el café le supo mejor.

"_B_ooklover: ¡Sería estupendo! Aunque en cierto modo, la situación es apremiante, y sé que su tiempo es demasiado valioso. Tengo entendido que las grandes universidades se dedican en exclusiva a investigaciones importantes. Por lo que si decide dejar pasar la situación, lo entenderé."_

Gold no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la expresión de su esposa "_¿Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, _dearie_?". _Gold dejó la taza de café y comenzó a teclear. ¿Qué expresión pondría al saber que un investigador importante accedía a ayudarle? Si estuviera aún en Storybrooke, seguramente correría hacia él con la noticia, dando unos ligeros brincos de felicidad y una enorme sonrisa en sus bellos labios. Gold carraspeó un momento. Él ya no se encontraba allá, y si cometía cualquier error, perdería la única oportunidad de volver a ver aquella sonrisa. Debía concentrarse en lo que escribía.

"_PhD_McCollan: Y así es. Si he contestado a su petición, es porque considero que el documento que usted posee es importante. Por lo que, si usted está de acuerdo, estoy dispuesto a brindarle la asesoría necesaria a cambio de una copia electrónica, y del permiso para estudiarla y publicar al respecto. __¿Le parece un buen trato?__"_

Gold borró aquella última frase. Era muy propia de _él_. La eliminó y dio _enter_. Aunque era obvio que él no iba a publicar nada, tenía que sonar convincente y con una buena razón de peso para brindarle ayuda y no verse sospechoso. La respuesta de Belle fue instantánea.

"_B_ooklover: Me parece justo. Aunque a decir verdad, lo he tomado de un libro de la biblioteca, por lo que no dice mucha información al respecto del origen del documento. Espero no sea algún inconveniente."_

Gold sonrió nuevamente. La tenía. Dudó unos segundos en lo que debería teclear, pensando en que quizás, no sería una mala oportunidad en echar un ojo en ella.

"_PhD_McCollan: es una lástima saber aquello, pero supongo que con la información presente en el libro me será suficiente. Tengo curiosidad por saber de donde es la biblioteca donde sacó el libro. Y, en vista de que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, ¿podría preguntarle su nombre?" _

"_B_ooklover: Puede llamarme Belle. Y de hecho, soy la encargada de una pequeña biblioteca en un pueblo escondido en un rincón de Maine. En realidad, no tienen mucha relevancia, ya que el libro al parecer fue una donación de hace muchos años. En breve le anexo el documento y la información."_

"_PhD_McCollan: Tiene usted un hermoso nombre, Belle. Aunque usted disculpará, pero no acostumbro llamar a la gente por su nombre. –Comprenderá, en algunos lugares lo consideramos una falta de respeto. ¿Podría llamarle por su apellido?"_

Gold tecleó sus palabras mordazmente. ¿Cómo se habría tomado la separación Belle? ¿Seguiría conservando su apellido de casada? ¿O habría dado por olvidarse por completo de él, regresando a su apellido de soltera? Sabía que era algo tonto, pero a la vez sentía que era un conocimiento crucial. Gold esperó su respuesta. En esta ocasión Belle tardó en contestar.

"_B_ooklover: Gracias. Aunque en realidad… es una situación complicada."_

O sea que Belle aún no había resuelto su duelo. Gold soltó un ligero suspiro. "_Sé a lo que te refieres, _dearie". Aunque debía ser justo, la situación era todavía más complicada para él al verse envuelto de nuevo en un plan entre villanos, y en una ciudad sin magia dónde prácticamente no tenía nada. Pero fuera lo que fuera, significaba que Belle aún no se atrevía a deshacerse totalmente de _él._ Lo que le daba esperanzas.

"_PhD_McCollan: Oh, entiendo y lamento escuchar eso. Entonces procederé a llamarle por su nombre, si así usted lo desea."_

"_B_ooklover: gracias, profesor."_

"_PhD_McCollan: por favor, ya que estamos en confianza, llámeme Albert. De esta forma no sentiré que soy el único que le falta el respeto."_

"_B_ooklover: estoy segura no será ninguna falta de respeto. Al contrario, será un honor."_

En ese momento, el repiqueteo del sonido metálico de unas llaves cortó de su trance a Gold y le obligó a escribir deprisa.

"_PhD_McCollan: parece que nuestra agradable conversación me ha hecho perder la noción del tiempo. Lamento retirarme de esta forma, pero tengo que impartir clases. En breve, estaré comunicándome de nuevo con usted, Belle. En verdad ha sido un honor. _

_Le mando un sincero saludo desde Oxford. Albert."_

_"Y no olvides que te amo, Belle"_. Gold guardó aquélla última línea dentro de su pensamiento; logrando apenas cerrar la ventana del navegador, sin darle oportunidad de ver la respuesta de Belle. Úrsula entró a su departamento cargada de bolsas de papel, con cajas y otros embutidos adentro.

-Genial. Mientras yo me dedico a alimentar al parásito, éste se dedica es a flirtear por la internet. Un poco de ayuda vendría bien ¿o acaso tengo la cara de ser tu doncella de servicio?

Úrsula refunfuñó mientras colocaba las bolsas con víveres en el recibidor. Gold solo le dirigió una mirada rápida y habló en voz baja para sí mismo. –Ni con el trabajo del mejor cirujano lo lograrías, _dearie. _

-¿Podrías dignarte a echarme una mano en lugar de soliloquiar? –Úrsula se molestó, al ver que su _huésped_ ni siquiera se dignaba de despegar la mirada del ordenador-. Olvídalo, una rémora parásita resultaría más útil que tú. No sé en que estuve pensando cuando acepté traerte conmigo.

-Eso es porque tienes agua salada en la cabeza, en lugar de masa encefálica. –Gold contestó, al momento que Úrsula se perdía en la cocina con los víveres en los brazos. Ésta alcanzó a escucharle.

-¡Y se le dice _manto_ en lugar de cabeza, homínido! –La bruja de mar le respondió en voz alta desde la cocina.

Gold ignoró su comentario y regresó a la bandeja de entrada. Descargó el documento que le envió Belle y durante las próximas horas se dedicó a traducirlo… a su beneficio.

* * *

Belle llegó a casa más tarde de lo esperado, horas después que se había metido el sol. Estuvo todo el día en la biblioteca, investigando sobre un método de liberar a las hadas y buscando ayuda externa para traducir lo que parecía un viejo hechizo. Afortunadamente, no esperaba recibir ayuda inmediata, mucho menos de alguien de Oxford. Durante varios momentos del día, mantuvo conversación con el profesor Albert McCollan, quién había resultado ser una persona agradable.

Belle se había ocupado a propósito, incluso después de que Garfio se fuera y el horario de cerrar de la biblioteca llegara. En ocasiones, el estar sola en la casa solo le ponía melancólica, por lo que terminaba usando cualquier excusa para llegar su hogar hasta la noche. Y hoy era uno de esos días.

_"Tan bastardo como era, él realmente te amaba."_

Recordó las palabras de Garfio y sintió venir su mundo abajo. Se descalzó, quitó el bra y se tiró sobre el sofá; escuchando únicamente el silencio de la noche. Irremediablemente, aunque pasara el día fuera, la noche traía su fantasma consigo. Cada uno de los rincones de la casa tenía la presencia de _él_. Cerró los ojos, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sintió como las lágrimas luchaban por abrirse paso entre sus cristalinos ojos azules.

"_No, por favor…"_

Ahí, en el anonimato e intimidad de su soledad, donde no tenía frente a quién fingir, salvo su reflejo en el espejo, era donde salían a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Eran los verdugos de sus acciones.

"_No puedo permitirme seguir llorando por él…"_

Belle se levantó del mueble y encendió el televisor, sin darle mucha importancia al canal elegido. Lo único que deseaba, era algo que rompiera el silencio y que interrumpiera sus pensamientos. Subió el volumen y se dirigió a la cocina. Preparó algo rápido de cenar y se sentó en el comedor. Irremediablemente, dirigió la mirada al lugar donde solía comer su esposo, y el apetito se le esfumó. ¿Estaría él comiendo bien?

Se obligó a sí misma a terminar su cena, fingiendo atención al monitor. Entonces, prestó realmente_ atención_ a la televisión. Algunas imágenes de desnudos se posaron frente a sus ojos. Sin duda, aquello era programación para adultos ¿cómo había llegado ahí? No recordaba haber visto el canal de adultos desde la última vez, que lo había visto junto a su esposo.

Buscó el control remoto, el cuál había sido abandonado en el sillón. Se levantó de su asiento, y lo tomó. Colocó el dedo sobre el botón de apagado, pero no pudo presionarlo. Sus pupilas siguieron los movimientos acompasados de los cuerpos de los actores; pero por más absurdo que sonara, lo hacía porque le recordaba a _ellos mismos_. La actriz era castaña, con el pelo largo, pero no era ella quién llamaba mayormente su atención, sino _él._ De perfil, el actor le recordaba a Rumple, con el mismo corte y nariz perfilada de él –aunque claro, unos años más joven. Belle se permitió fantasear fugazmente ¿se habría visto él así en su juventud?

Siguió la rutina de los amantes, imaginándose que aquél era el relato de su joven encuentro, antes de conocerse realmente. En un mundo alterno, donde la magia no existía y sólo eran personas normales en aquél mundo sin magia. ¿Habrían tenido un fina feliz, diferente al actual?

Conforme se adentró en la historia, observó el escenario. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba un pizarrón y unos pupitres; y él sujetaba sus anteojos en las manos, conforme los colocaba en su puente, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de satisfacción a la actriz una vez consumado el rato de pasión.

Se imaginó a su esposo, detrás del monitor horas atrás, logrando sobrevivir en el mundo real como un profesor investigador de renombre, y a ella… como su estudiante iniciada; consumiendo su amor en algún salón de clases, o inclusive en su oficina. Regresando finalmente a sus brazos.

Belle se sacudió la idea de la cabeza y apagó el televisor. Rumple no podía ser el profesor de Oxford y no podía fantasear con él. Pobre del hombre que se encontraba verdaderamente detrás de aquél monitor, ajeno a la situación. Si supiera que ahora era el protagonista de sus fantasías, no sólo dejaría de brindarle su ayuda y ser amable con ella... seguramente la demandaría de loca o acoso.

Dejó la cena sin terminar dentro del refrigerador y decidió irse a la cama. Un pensamiento hizo eco en su mente. ¿Rumplestiltskin haciéndose pasar por un profesor? La ausencia de su marido comenzaba a volverla loca. Se desvistió y se metió debajo de las cobijas, con un solo pensamiento. Por más loca que fuera la idea…

Deseó que fuera cierta por un momento.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Finalmente las musas y OUAT dieron rienda suelta a mi imaginación con material para _smutificarlo_. Sin embargo, el capítulo se quedó corto de _smut_, y más bien pintó tono de humor algunas partes, ya que casi todo el capítulo se lo llevó el POV de Gold, pero es que simplemente… tenía que escribirlo. En verdad amé a las _Queen of Darkness _y su interacción con Rumple_. _Espero compensárselos en el siguiente capítulo. En verdad quiero ver más de ese _profesor Gold_, y créanme, este capítulo se quedó corto con todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza. Tengo esperanzas que esta temporada dará buen material.

Confieso que antes de este capítulo debí escribir otro del exilio de Rumple, pero aquello fue demasiado triste y _angst_, y mis musas no trabajaron en ello. Así que ustedes disculparán el salto del capítulo 3 al 4 tan radical. Prefiero tener huecos a capítulos rellenos.

Gracias a aquellos que esperaron este capítulo, pese a que no prometía ningún regreso. Estaré actualizando entre domingo y lunes, cada quince días como la vieja rutina.

!No olviden dejar review/favs!

**Sialia A.**


	5. Tell me about your absence

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.**

"**Tell me about your fantasies, dearie"**

_Capítulo 5_**  
Tell me about your absence**

Belle abrió la puerta de la casa. Ya era noche y había sido un día bastante largo con todo lo sucedido. Desde la persecución de Mérida hasta que Rumple había conseguido darle a Emma, el nuevo Oscuro, lo que quería que era remover la espada de Excalibur. Rumplestiltskin atravesó el umbral y se quedó ahí por unos segundos contemplando cada uno de los ornamentos de su hogar. Había pasado meses desde que no había vuelto a ver su propia casa, en la añoranza que quizás nunca volvería a poner un pie en aquél sitio. A Belle le bastó con ver el rostro de su esposo para saber lo que pensaba, así que no dijo nada. Dejó la llave y lo demás en su lugar y le permitió unos momentos no sólo a él sino a ella misma. Tenerlo en casa resultaba una sensación extraña después de haber pasado por su ausencia y con la misma incertidumbre de que quizás, jamás volvería a casa con ella.

Y pese a todo mal pronóstico, había regresado a ella. Convertido en un héroe.

"_En caso de que esto no funcione, quiero que sepas que lo lamento todo. Si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, me aseguraría de ser el hombre que mereces desde el inicio y cambiaria todo por ti."_

Belle sonrió para sus adentros. Rumplestiltskin le había salvado y había hecho lo correcto. El hombre que se encontraba debajo de la bestia y que siempre había visto al fin estaba dejándose ver. En el fondo sabía que siempre se había encontrado en él, ya que después de todo, era lo que le impulsaba a no darse por vencida por él.

"_Nunca es demasiado tarde."_

—Prepararé el baño. ¿Quieres ayuda para subir? —Belle se adelantó a los primeros escalones.

—Estoy bien, _sweetheart_. —Rumplestiltskin le dirigió una mirada. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que recuperaba su cojera. Ya sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

—Te espero arriba entonces.

Rumplestiltskin se tomó su tiempo para subir. Para cuando llegó arriba el aroma del jabón y otras fragancias provenían del baño de su habitación. Su esposa salió a su encuentro y empezó a ayudar a encargarse de su gabardina y corbata, facilitándole el desplazamiento por la habitación en su lugar. Él observó la cama matrimonial y recayó en la cuenta de que volvería a compartirla con ella y de pronto se le antojó hacerle el amor. Pero en el fondo sabía que no todo estaba perdonado aún, su reencuentro había sido demasiado rápido e incluso apresurado. Belle había mostrado seguir estando a su lado pese a todo, pero hasta su joven esposa había terminado cansada con el ajetreo del día. Y tenía que ser sincero, él ahora era un simple mortal nuevamente con energía finita. Quizás sería mejor dejar el sexo para otro día...

Belle le miró fugazmente. Antes de que su esposa descifrara más de sus intenciones se metió al cuarto del baño y colocó el bastón a lado de la puerta. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, el objeto cayó al suelo. Belle se apresuró a cogerlo del suelo. Se hincó y lo tomó, quedándose viendo al objeto de manera extraña de pronto. Un recuerdo vino a la mente de la joven. Casi lo había olvidado por completo.

Casi.

—¿Sucede algo, Belle?

Su esposa tardó unos segundos en contestar. El rubor comenzó a dibujarse en sus mejillas. No le había tomado importancia a lo que había hecho tiempo atrás, pero ahora que el contexto había cambiado, resultaba algo verdaderamente vergonzoso para Belle. Fácilmente podía omitir la información y sabía que Rumple respetaría su decisión. Pero por otro lado lo que menos quería hacer era empezar guardarse secretos entre los dos, no ahora que su esposo comenzaba en ir en buen camino.

—Es algo estúpido, sin importancia... fue algo mientras, bueno, no estabas en casa.

Rumplestiltskin miraba ahora con curiosidad seria a su esposa. ¿Mientras no estaba? El recuerdo del amorío de Belle con Will Scarlet se le vino a la mente como un flashazo. ¿Había traído a Will a su casa? Un dolor se apoderó en su pecho y juraba que estaba a punto de darle otro ataque cardiaco. Oh dios, si había sido así en verdad no quería saberlo.

—Belle, si te refieres a lo que pasó con el ladrón no tienes que...

—¡No! Espera, no me refiero a eso... —Belle se apresuró a corregir a su esposo. De pronto la tensión había crecido entre ambos al mencionar aquél hecho. Belle ahora había empeorado todo sacando a la luz hechos que no quería retomar. Al menos, no por el momento—. En verdad no sé cómo decirlo. No debería estar diciendo todo esto en primer lugar... —Belle hizo una pausa para tomar valor. —Utilicé tu bastón.

La expresión de Rumplestiltskin cambió a una de confusión. Si no tenía que ver con Will Scarlet no se le ocurría nada. No entendía lo que verdaderamente quería decir ella. —¿Utilizarlo?

—Para... satisfacerme a mí misma. —Belle habló casi en un murmullo para justificarse. Se acercó y tomó en sus manos la mano de él mientras cerraba los ojos. Era demasiado vergonzoso hablar aquello, pero pese a eso quería que su esposo lo supiera—. Era lo más cercano que tenía a ti. Imaginar que tus manos había utilizado el objeto durante tantos años me hacía sentir que eras tú el que me tocaba... tus manos eran las que necesitaba. No las de alguien más. —Belle abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo. Sus mejillas se encontraban verdaderamente encendidas. Él ahora sabía cuánto le había afectado su ausencia y que no tenía que ver en nada con Will Scarlet. Bueno, casi, debía ser sincera. Había estado saliendo con él pero nunca había pasado nada más allá de los besos, porque sabía que en el momento que tuvieran intimidad se echaría a las lágrimas. Su herida sentimental no había sanado y no se encontraba preparada para comprometerse a ese nivel emocional con alguien más. Esto no era necesario que lo supiera Rumplestiltskin desde luego. Era algo íntimo de su propio duelo. Sin embargo, era joven y las hormonas seguían sus propias decisiones, lo que había hecho que terminara usando el bastón de su esposo en una noche desesperada—. Debes pensar que soy patética...

Rumplestiltskin dio un paso, acercándose más a ella y llevó su mano hacia su bello rostro —El único patético aquí, soy yo. Por no haber estado aquí y haber hecho lo correcto desde el inicio. Si hay algo de lo cuál arrepentirse... —Los ojos de Rumplestiltskin le miraron con deseo—. Es no haber podido ver eso. Yo también te he deseado todo este tiempo, y sólo he podido hacerte el amor en el anonimato de mi mente— Rumplestiltskin levantó la mano de su esposa y le besó el dorso de la misma—. Eres la dueña de mis fantasías, Belle. No hay nada de lo cuál avergonzarse.

El cuerpo de Belle se encendió, respondiendo ante el comentario y la mirada de su esposo. Se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había necesitado todo este tiempo. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al constante placer carnal que ambos se procuraban y de pronto, ambos se habían expuesto a la hambruna. La joven le regresó la misma mirada de deseo. —Ahora puedes verlo, Rumple.

Belle se introdujo dentro del cuarto del baño y le pasó el bastón a su esposo. Acarició su mano con la suya, pasando seductoramente por su palma dándole a conocer sus intenciones y lo guio hasta frente de la bañera. Le ayudó a colocarse en un pequeño asiento colocado previamente por fuera de la bañera y Rumplestiltskin se sentó. Ella se colocó frente a él, sentada sobre la orilla de la misma. Se retiró el saco, quedándose únicamente con el vestido rojo.

Con una mano, guio el objeto hasta su entrepierna indicándole a su esposo que presionara sobre ella, por encima de la ropa. Rumplestiltskin comenzó a frotar el sexo de su esposa, realizando caricias arriba y abajo. Ella abrió el compás de sus piernas para permitirle más libertad de movimiento. La tela de la falda se plegó, descubriendo sus piernas. Belle se llevó las manos hacia la cadera para despojarse de las mallas que le cubrían debajo de la falda del vestido. Su esposo detuvo sus caricias para permitírselo. Belle se bajó las mallas hasta los muslos. Rumplestiltskin terminó el trabajo de ella con el largo objeto, jalando con el bastón la tela a través de la blanca piel de ella hasta lograr bajarla hasta los pies. Una vez ahí, ella se despojó de la prenda por sí misma con los pies. Rumplestiltskin siguió los movimientos de sus piernas con los ojos y subiendo por sus piernas hasta dar con la ropa interior de ella.

Belle le regresó el favor, deleitándose y excitándose con ver como la erección de su esposo resaltaba debajo del pantalón. Estiró una de sus piernas y con los dedos de su pie acarició su miembro con cuidado sobre la tela.

—Oh, Belle... —Rumplestiltskin gimió el nombre de su esposa con voz ronca.

La sensación de prepararse mutuamente era placentera. El saber que conocían a la perfección el cuerpo del otro y aún seguían descubriendo nuevas formas de darse placer era algo maravilloso.

—Tócame más profundo, Rumple. —Belle volvió a llevarse las manos hacia su cadera para despojarse la última barrera que permitía el acceso a ella: su ropa interior. Ambos repitieron el mismo procedimiento de las mallas para con el panti. Su esposa abrió más las piernas deleitando a su esposo con la vista de su intimidad expuesta. Esta vez el frote del objeto contra su sexo fue directo. La humedad envolvió la cabeza del bastón acompasada de los sonidos líquidos al lubricar el objeto.

—Hmm... así. —Belle liberó un gemido de sus labios, arqueando su espalda y acompañando los movimientos del objeto con el de su cadera.

Rumplestiltskin buscó la forma y el momento para introducir el objeto mismo dentro de la vagina de ella, con cuidado de no lastimarla. Después de todo, no era un objeto fabricado para _aquellas_ funciones...

Belle tuvo que abandonar su anterior trabajo de acariciar su entrepierna, ya que tenía que usar ambas piernas para mantener el equilibrio sobre el borde de la bañera. Permitió que el objeto se deslizara dentro de ella varias veces hasta alcanzar el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Rumplestiltskin comenzó a desvestirse comenzando por la camisa. Belle se inclinó hacia él y le ayudó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón. Después de esto, desabrochó su bragueta dejando que al fin su miembro erecto pudiera tomar el espacio que tan fervientemente pedía. Acarició su miembro y bajó su rostro hasta él. Con la lengua recorrió su piel hasta dar con la punta, permitiendo que el miembro se introdujera en su boca. Belle succionó varias veces, sintiendo y saboreando como su cavidad empezaba a tomar el sabor de él.

—Por favor, Belle... —Rumplestiltskin le detuvo. —No aguantaré mucho.

Belle retiro su boca, dejando un hilo de saliva detrás. Lo entendía, ella misma estaba ansiosa por culminar el acto como era debido. Con la lengua, saboreó el néctar que había quedado en sus labios. Con cuidado, le ayudó a incorporarse para retirarse lo que quedaba de ropa. Acarició su dorso desnudo. Rumplestiltskin le tomó por el cuello para colocar sus labios sobre los de ella. Introdujo su lengua, percibiendo el sabor de su propio cuerpo viril en ella. Con sus manos, bajó por la espalda de ella buscando el cierre del vestido, pero sin poder encontrarlo. Frustrado

Belle sintió la frustración de su esposo a lo que le regaló una traviesa sonrisa. —Este vestido es diferente a los demás.

Una vez hecho esto, ella misma se terminó de desnudar enfrente de su esposo, retirándose el vestido por la cabeza. Sus pechos descubiertos fueron el primero objeto de atención de él. Al percatarse de ello, Belle los tomó en sus propias manos y los masajeó frente a él, invitándolo a que él lo hiciera. Él acató la sutil invitación y ella se lo permitió, deleitándose con sus caricias. Nuevamente los gemidos comenzaron a salir de los rojos labios de ella.

Sin más preámbulo, ambos se metieron a la tina. El agua inundó sus cuerpos llevando una sensación relajante a los cuerpos de ambos. Pero antes que relajarse sus cuerpos se encontraban preparados para trabajar el uno en el otro. Rumplestiltskin se sentó al fondo de la bañera y Belle se colocó encima de él, hincada.

Él tomo a ella por la cintura, permitiendo que su cuerpo se acomodara en posición. Su miembro se introdujo dentro de ella, facilitado por la humedad de ella. Ambos liberaron un gemido mutuo al sentirse nuevamente conectados después de tanto tiempo. Belle empezó a mover la cadera, ayudándose de sus piernas para permitir la entrada y salida del miembro masculino. Rumplestiltskin bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de ella, buscando por la perla rosada del placer y comenzó a frotar el clítoris de ella. Belle se tomó más fuerte del borde la tina para ejercer un mayor ritmo sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Rumple!

Su esposa gimió su nombre en voz alta. Él empezó a empujar con su cuerpo para colocarse más dentro de ella. Belle estiró las piernas, cambiándose de posición ante la necesidad de sentirlo más profundo. Estiró las piernas por fuera de la tina, recargando parte de la espalda en el otro extremo de la tina. Rumplestiltskin rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos auxiliándose de ellas para empujar el cuerpo de su esposa hacia él con cada movimiento.

Ambos volvieron a empujar mutuamente esta vez a un ritmo mayor y frenético. El agua había comenzado a salir de la bañera desde momentos antes, por lo que la bañera se encontraba a la mitad de lo que originalmente tenía. La cadera de ella se contrajo al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo, influyendo a su vez, sobre el movimiento de él, haciendo que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unisono.

Ambos se tomaron un momento para recuperar el aire y la sensación sobre su cuerpo. Belle se reincorporó para colocarse sobre el regazo de su esposo. Se volvieron la mirada, delatando en sus ojos la saciedad no sólo física, si no la de su alma. Belle enterró sus dedos sobre la cabellera húmeda de él al momento que ambos juntaban sus labios, culminando el acto en un beso de sincera entrega.

—Gracias, Belle.

Rumplestiltskin observó con ternura a su esposa. Ella le sonrió y volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de él, en un tierno roce.

—Te amo, Rumple.

Ajenos a la oscuridad que fuera se desataba, ambos se quedaron en el regazo del otro por unos momentos más. Sabían que la felicidad y tranquilidad de aquél momento no duraría para siempre. Permitiéndose por el día de hoy un nuevo comienzo, y que mañana sería otro día para pelear. Pero sabían que esta vez sería diferente. No estarían ya solos ante los retos que se avecinaran.

Sino juntos.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Al fin smut después de meses! Espero les haya agradado este regreso. Notaran sin duda el enorme salto desde el 4B hasta el 5x06 pero es que simplemente no pude con el arco de Will. Fue puro relleno y Belle estuvo demasiado OOC como para hacer algo al respecto. Afortunadamente esta quinta temporada pinta demasiado bien y he logrado recuperar mi esperanza en esta serie gracias a este último capítulo, que nos han dado el Rumbelle como se merece y al menos la antigua y original Belle ha regresado.

Tengo que dar un agradecimiento especial a VictoryLilyGreen por la idea de usar e bastón de Gold para algo _más_... Así que aquí tienen, disfruten del _smut. _Si la temporada continua dando material habrá más capítulos. Mientras los invito a leer mis otros fics Rumbelle, "Hechizo de Tres noches" y "Amor Jurásico" por si aún no lo han leído.

!No olviden dejar review/favs!

**Sialia A. Muñoz**


	6. Tell me about your return

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido ****_dearie_****.**

"**Tell me about your fantasies, dearie"**

_Look back to a time and the world  
That I saw through the eyes of my youth  
Before I was told to walk tall  
To be strong, to believe in their truth_

_But the note that was wrong in their songs  
Sang of me, mine and I  
And I carried deep inside_

"**Pure" –**Conchita Wurst

"**Tell me about your return" (5x11)**

El sonido de las llantas al barrerse resonó sobre la carretera que llevaba hacia las afueras de Storybrook. Belle cambió el pie del acelerador al freno en el último segundo, y el Cadillac quedó a unos metros de la línea roja que señalaba el límite de la ciudad. Supo que aquello fue una maniobra peligrosa y se lo habría reprimido a quienquiera que lo hiciera incluyendo a sí misma. Sin contar el alcohol en su organismo de la única cerveza que había tomado junto a su padre para despedirse de él. Pero el arrepentimiento que sintió en ese momento no fue por el imprudente acto de manejar en ese estado, sino por lo que realmente estaba dejando atrás.

Apretó las manos sobre el volante y puso la punta del pie sobre el acelerador para presionarlo en cualquier momento y retomar su camino. Si tan sólo fuera fácil hacerlo. Pero algo le detenía.

Levantó la vista hacia la carretera y contempló el camino que se abría hacia delante, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo futuro. Un mañana que le prometía aventuras, lugares por explorar y un mundo por conocer… en fin, el sueño de toda su vida.

Pero no estaría él.

Observó el interior del carro. No había pasado ni dos horas desde que Rumplestiltskin le otorgara las llaves del vehículo y la invitara a irse. Así, sin condiciones, en un acto completamente desinteresado y ella sin pestañear aceptó. Tardó quince minutos en hacer las maletas y un poco más de una hora en despedirse de su padre para abandonar la ciudad y finalmente hacer su vida fuera de ella Se visualizó un momento en el exterior por su cuenta y sin la posibilidad de volver a saber de él, ¿podría soportarlo de nuevo?

_Ve todas las maravillas con las que has soñado y cuando hayas probado, quizás un día vuelvas…_

Cerró los ojos un momento para calmar su cabeza, pero en su lugar los recuerdos y el sentimiento de desesperación de vacío que vivió las semanas pasadas en ausencia de su esposo regresaron a su mente. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin saber qué decisión tomar.

_Sólo quiero que vivas tu sueño…_

Deseaba ser libre, respirar nuevos aires y poner orden por ella misma en su vida de una vez por todas. Pero, ¿qué representaba eso cuando dejabas quien había hecho todo eso posible atrás?

El celular sonó de pronto. Belle abrió el móvil y vio el nombre de Henry Mills en la pantalla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, contestó.

—Abuela… que diga, Belle. ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Ya encontraste refugio?

Belle pestañeó varias veces, confundida. —¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sucede?

Henry se tomó unos segundos en responder. Después de todo su presentimiento de que ella no se encontraba al tanto de la situación había sido correcta, por lo que se alegró de llamarla. Trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para darle la información necesaria y concisa. Después de todo, había poco tiempo que perder.

—La ciudad está en peligro. Un serio peligro.

Henry le dio un tiempo para que su abuela respondiera. Belle miró confundida a su alrededor en busca de algo que se viera extraño, pero no vio nada. La voz de su nieto sonó preocupada, delatando que hablaba en serio sobre el problema, pero… ¿Por qué Rumple no le dijo nada?

_Vete ahora y ten una vida…_

Cayó en la cuenta de que su esposo la había protegido al no decirle, pues aquella era la forma más rápida de sacarla de la ciudad para que estuviera a salvo. Ya había vivido algunas aventuras por su cuenta y sabía el placer que ello representaba, pero también aprendió que la verdadera felicidad no era hacia donde fuera o regresara; sino con quién.

Y la verdadera felicidad la había vivido con el hombre que pidió su mano, y quién se encontraba en posible peligro ahora. Y fuera lo que se avecinara, no lo dejaría sólo.

No se arriesgaría a perderlo otra vez.

—De acuerdo, Henry. Te escucho.

Sin pensarlo nuevamente, cogió la palanca de velocidades, la cambió a reversa y pisó el acelerador, regresando inmediatamente a la ciudad.

Tras que Belle se despidiera de él, Rumplestiltskin se sentó sobre uno de los bancos en la parte trasera de la tienda. Abrió la botella de whisky y se sirvió un tercer vaso. Los últimos días habían sido un completo desastre para él. Recapituló los esfuerzos hechos en los pasados días y ante el inminente fracaso que le había apuñalado a la cara, terminó por rendirse ante el alcohol, cosa que a decir verdad no le sucedía muy a menudo.

Apenas hace menos de medio día su corazón se había conservado blanco y puro; luchó con toda la honestidad de su ser por la causa noble que creyó jamás sería rechazado: el amor por su amada Belle. Se había convertido en el hombre que siempre ella pidió tan fervientemente que fuera, el héroe tan anhelado por ella. Y pese al esfuerzo que le llevó, tras el sacrificio de dejar atrás el hombre que había sido toda la vida y a sí mismo, Belle no estaba segura de querer seguir con él. La traición con la que se enfrentó le había herido más profundo que el corte de la espada más afilada podría proporcionarle jamás.

El dolor de la cruel realidad le golpeó al pecho y lo suavizó con otro trago de alcohol. La tristeza y la amargura le invadieron, pero ni así pudo culpar a Belle. En realidad no podía culpar a nadie. Todo error cometido era de él mismo, atribuyéndole a la cobardía de su ser por cada fracaso en su vida.

Pero después de este día ya no se encontraba tan seguro de ello.

Después de otorgarle la forma de salir de la ciudad a Belle, Emma y Regina no tardaron mucho en acudir a la tienda. En ese momento la oportunidad de retomar el poder de la daga brilló como el único faro en su vida y tras reconsiderarlo, la tomó. Después de todo, ¿de qué le servía su corazón puro sino estaba la dueña que tanto lo aclamaba para tomarlo? Al menos tenía la oscuridad de vuelta como su vieja compañía. La única que jamás le traicionaría. Y tras ver los desastres que los _héroes _habían hecho con ella, él era el único capaz de manejarla correctamente.

Y de esa forma consiguió que la nueva daga de _El Oscuro _volviera a brillar con su nombre escrito en ella.

Dio otro sorbo al whiski cuando la campana de la puerta volvió a sonar. Una mueca de hastío se dibujó en su boca, ¿qué querían ahora?

—Váyanse. Estamos cerrados. —Contestó secamente desde donde el fondo de la tienda.

—¿Rumple?

La voz tan familiar de su esposa resonó en la tienda. ¿Belle? No hacía mucho rato que él mismo juraba haber visto el carro partir hacia fuera de la ciudad. Incrédulo, se levantó de su asiento dejando el alcohol de lado. Sus pupilas se dilataron en sorpresa al verla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Henry llamó y me lo contó todo. Me has mentido… otra vez. —Su esposa se acercó a él, viéndole directamente.

Rumplestiltskin hizo un rápido ademán con la cabeza, intentando explicarse. —Belle, yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera completar frase alguna, Belle clavó su boca sobre la suya. Por un momento creyó que todo era producto del alcohol, pero sus dulces labios se humedecieron sobre los suyos, sintiéndose más reales que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo en aquél momento.

—Por primera vez fuiste desinteresado de verdad. ¿Sabes? Ya no necesito ver el mundo para saber lo que quiero. —Belle le miró con ojos dulces, jugando con los mechones de los cabellos de su nuca entre sus dedos—. Lo que quiero es estar contigo.

Los ojos de Rumplestiltskin se abrieron en incredulidad debido al repentino cambio de opinión. A medio día todavía le había dejado bien en claro su postura cuando se vieran en el lugar donde consumieron sus votos tiempo atrás así que… ¿Hablaba ella en serio? ¿O sus palabras se distorsionaban en su mente por el alcohol?

Belle se abalanzó sobre él y sus labios se unieron nuevamente. Rumplestiltskin saboreó el beso como lo más delicioso que jamás había probado en su vida, y ¿qué podría ser más dulce que el sabor de tu querida esposa regresando a tus brazos?

Belle separó su boca, paseando la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios y saboreando el delicioso sabor que su esposo había dejado sobre ellos. —¿Tienes más alcohol en la casa?

La mirada de Rumplestiltskin se tornó todavía más confundida ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Pero antes de que intentara indagar al respecto, el destello de lujuria que irradiaron en ese momento los bellos ojos azules de su esposa fue todo lo que necesitaba para estar seguro de lo que debía hacer. —Posiblemente. Pero sí te puedo asegurar que tengo más de esto.

Rumplestiltskin volvió a tomar la boca de su esposa entre la suya, esta vez moviendo sus labios de forma más demandante y accediendo con su lengua dentro de ella. Con sus manos envolvió su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos y apretó sus glúteos entre sus gruesos dedos.

Belle soltó un gemido y respondió efusiva, clavando sus dedos sobre su cabellera incitándolo a continuar. Rumplestiltskin aceptó gustoso su invitación y bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de su esposa y a través de la ropa empezó a acariciar y a presionar su sexo.

—Hmm… —Belle abrió sus rojos labios para inhalar algo de aire mientras un gemido se atoraba en su garganta y juguetonamente mordió el labio inferior de su esposo.

Rumplestiltskin soltó igual un gemido en respuesta. ¡Maldita sea, la necesitaba ya! Hasta podía sentir la humedad de ella en su propia mano incluso sobre la tela. Pero una vez más, no estaba dispuesto a obtener otra de esas estúpidas interrupciones sobre la tienda. Sin embargo, la condición en la que estaba no era la apropiada para conducir y no quería arriesgarse a dejar entrever tan pronto que los poderes de _El Oscuro _se encontraban de vuelta consigo.

—¿Nos llevas a casa?

Belle le sonrió de forma cómplice y dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa. —Sólo si te traes esa botella contigo. Creo que aún no he probado suficiente.

Rumplestiltskin afirmó y tras un último beso, le indicó que se adelantara al carro.

Ambos intentaron desvestirse al poner un pie dentro de la casa. Pero antes de hacerlo, Rumplestiltskin fue rápidamente por un par de vasos de cristal y se los pasó a su esposa junto a la botella. Después cargó a Belle entre sus brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras con ella camino hasta su habitación.

—Hey, pensé qué…

Rumplestiltskin le dirigió una mirada de triunfo. —El pirata no quería que perdiera debido a mi cojera así que la arregló por mí. En nuestra noche de bodas no pude hacerlo, así que…

—Bien, entonces, ¿considerémoslo nuestra segunda luna de miel? —Belle pasó los brazos sobre la nuca de su esposo.

—Brindemos por ello.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Rumplestiltskin colocó a Belle sobre la cama de forma que ambos quedaron sentados sobre la cama, con ella de espalda a él. Con las manos empezó por desabrochar los botones de la ropa de ella cercanos al cuello. Movió la cabellera de su esposa hacia un lado, acercó su rostro a su cuello y olió su perfume. Belle sintió cosquillas conforme la nariz de su esposo recorría suavemente las partes sensibles de su cuerpo conforme éstas quedaban descubiertas.

—Hmmm… necesito un trago antes de continuar.

Rumplestiltkin detuvo sus caricias un momento. —Oh, en breve _sweetheart_. Paciencia.

Su esposo quitó las prendas superiores de su esposa y con cuidado las colocó sobre un mueble de lado. Después continuó desabrochando la parte inferior de su ropa hasta dejarla en ropa interior. Pero antes de que su esposo prosiguiera se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada con doble significado. —Mejor ahora.

Belle cogió la botella y sirvió a ambos whiski sobre los vasos y le pasó uno a su esposo. Ella se tomó todo de un solo trago, se sentó sobre su esposo y comenzó a desabrocharle la corbata al momento que estiraba la tela para atraer el rostro de su esposo hacía sí y besarle. Belle saboreó el sabor del whiski en la boca de su esposo una vez más y empezó a despojarlo del resto de su ropa. Le retiró el saco y la camisa hasta dejar su torso descubierto. Rumplestiltskin le regresó el favor y llevó sus manos para ayudarle a quitar la ropa interior de igual manera, desabrochando primero el sostén desde su espalda. Ella bajó sus manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón, dejando el miembro erecto libre para su deleite. Bajó su rostro y tomó la punta entre sus labios. Con la lengua recorrió el miembro, bajando hasta sus testículos. Repitió el procedimiento y tomó cada uno entre sus labios, turnándolos conforme su mano se encargaba de mantener estimulado el miembro viril de su esposo.

—Oh, Belle…

Belle separó su boca y subió recorriendo de igual forma por debajo de su ombligo hasta llegar a sus pezones. Trazó círculos alrededor de cada uno con su lengua. Rumplestiltskin gimió de placer. Belle tomó el vaso de whiski y lo depositó en los labios de su esposo, dejando que diera un gran sorbo a la vez que el líquido recorrió su cuerpo. Belle recuperó el líquido sobre su lengua. Siguió derramando el líquido esta vez en partes específicas hasta llegar hasta su miembro erecto. Belle lo tomó esta vez completamente en su boca y succionó.

—Ah… ah…

Rumplestiltskin no pudo contenerse por mayor tiempo. Belle siguió trabajando en todo momento hasta que lo sintió venirse dentro de su boca. Saboreó el líquido masculino mezclado con el sabor del whisky en su lengua, permitiendo que nada escapara.

Después Belle se colocó sobre él, a horquilladas y sentada sobre su regazo, comenzó friccionar su cadera en su miembro para estimularlo de nuevo. Tomó sus propios pechos sobre sus manos y los masajeó frente a él. Rumplestiltskin siguió embelesado los movimientos de sus manos y en poco tiempo volvió a ponerse duro. Aunque pronto supo que su incansable virilidad había regresado como consecuencia de los poderes de _El Oscuro_, ¿Belle sospecharía algo?

Pero sabía que aquello era poco probable, después de todo apenas habían mantenido intimidad mientras fue un hombre ordinario con el corazón más puro que podía ofrecerle.

El héroe que ella había rechazado amar.

Rumplestiltskin retomó el control sobre su cuerpo. Tomó la boca de su esposa y al finalizar el beso, levantó el peso de su cuerpo para cambiar posiciones. Se colocó detrás de ella, ambos de rodillas y ella de espalda a él. Tomó desde atrás sus pechos y la acorraló contra la pared, dejando que sintiera su respiración sobre uno de los lóbulos de su oído. Belle soltó un gemido y comenzó a penetrarla desde atrás. Se sujetó a la cabecera de la cama y su cuerpo se arqueó respondiendo al placer de sentirlo nuevamente dentro de ella. En cuestión de tiempo ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al unísono mientras su esposo dejaba que la simiente de su nuevo yo fertilizara el cuerpo fértil de su esposa.

Pues si lo que ella deseaba era amar a la bestia, era lo que debía entregarle a ella.

_I give it every little beat of my heart  
Give it every single day that I start  
To find something simple and real_

_I give it little piece of my soul  
Give up every single bit of control  
To know how it feels to feel  
Pure_

"**Pure" –**Conchita Wurst

**Comentarios:**

-Próximamente en inglés~ cortesía de victorylilygreen-

Es la primera vez que prácticamente escribo todo un capítulo en un día (se limpia las lágrimas de felicidad). Pero es que simplemente al fin nos están dando buen Rumbelle que merecemos festejar, así que me propuse a sacar este capítulo a como diera lugar. Este capítulo está ubicado justo al final de la mid-season (5x11). El siguiente capítulo será ubicado en el 5x16/5x17 así que estaré trabajando en ello estos días. Por lo pronto les entrego los atrasados _Rumbelle tacos_.

En lo personal, en el capítulo 5x11 Belle hizo un cambio muy radical de actitud, aunque todos sabemos que fue por la mala escritura de los productores que no conocen bien sus propios personajes… sin embargo, nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de alcohol (literal). En la escena _Rumbelle tacos _incluso se ven las botellas de alcohol y a decir verdad, cuando Belle regresa a última hora hasta Rumple tiene expresión de "_Da fuck_, ¿estás ebria Belle?". Así que cualquier reclamo, primero acudan a Adam y Eddy. Yo sólo intento arreglar sus desastres y el capítulo muestra demasiada evidencia del uso del alcohol, el cuál yo sólo utilicé por bien del _smut_.

Dicho esto, ¡Espero que les guste! No olviden dejar comentario y voto. Prometo comerme un taco por cada uno, _you know what I mean…~_

**Sialia A. Muñoz**


	7. Tell me about the beast

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido ****_dearie_****.**

"**Tell me about your fantasies, dearie"**

"**Tell me about the beast" (5x16)**

Rumplestiltskin tomó el elevador hacia la entrada de la biblioteca del inframundo, después de que su plan de estar sólo unos días allá abajo fuera interrumpido por el chantaje de Hades. No sólo eso, se vio arrojado a lanzar a Milah hacia un tormento eterno… bueno, nada que no mereciera la desdichada mujer ¿cierto?. Pero la carta que el rey de los muertos jugó fue una carta que ni siquiera él lo había visto venir: la venida de su nuevo hijo. Un hijo que ahora perdería por un estúpido contrato hecho hacía años con un hechicero atlante. La noticia más semiamarga del día sin duda, pensó.

Dio un suspiró, soltando el aire mientras recordaba la bella cara de su esposa decidiendo concentrarse en algo positivo por un momento. ¿Cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta? ¿Estaría feliz de la noticia? Claro, no es como si fuera a brincar de felicidad al saber que tendrían que entregar su hijo a un muerto… De nuevo ahí el sentimiento semiamargo. Tendría que arreglar el desastre antes de que Belle se enterara.

El elevador se detuvo. Rumple dio un paso fuera en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y sus sentidos le alertaron de una presencia. Unos ojos curiosos le observaron detrás de los estantes.

—¿Belle? —Su esposa salió detrás del estante dónde se escondía—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Rumple? ¿Eres tú? —la joven salió confiada de su escondite al percatarse. Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al verla. Caray, ¿habría alguna vez que no su rostro no le hiciera sonreír como un tonto? Entonces su cerebro unió un par de neuronas, y su sonrisa de desvaneció. Si Belle se encontraba en el inframundo sólo significaba una cosa.

—¿Belle…? No me digas que…

—No, no. Estoy viva. Un portal nos trajo aquí, a mí, al bebé… y a Zelena.

Rumplestiltskin observó el bebe que Belle llevaba en brazos. La bebé de Zelena… —Por eso el portal no funcionó como esperé.

—Espera, —Belle le interrumpió—. Si no buscabas traerme a mí o a Zelena, ¿planeabas robar el bebé?

_Mierda_. Rumplestiltskin pensó. Como fuera, lo mejor era contar de qué iba todo ¿cierto? Ya había tenido suficientes problemas por ocultar la verdad, y estaba cansado de hacerlo. —No. Hades me obligó. Verás hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que nos conociéramos, mi niño enfermó. Hice un trato. A cambio de la vida de Baelfire prometí mi segundo hijo.

—Pero, puede incluso que nunca tengas un segundo hijo. —Belle respondió dulcemente.

—Pasó Belle.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Belle —¿Estoy embarazada? ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?—Los ojos azules se humedecieron en lágrimas de felicidad, que se acidificaron en decepción al saber la cruel verdad—. Un bebé que ya has vendido…

—Sí, p-pero… podemos arreglarlo. Quizás si uso todo mi poder, podamos arreglarlo.

—¿Qué poder? —Belle le interrumpió. Una mirada de decepción y acusación se dibujó en la joven. —Eres _El Oscuro _otra vez. No…

Rumplestiltskin asintió lentamente y con pesadumbre. ¿Cuántas veces los ojos de Belle tendrían que verle con rechazo? ¿Cuántas veces en su vida había ocultado en realidad quién era precisamente para evitar ser hecho a un lado? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que negarse a sí mismo en pro de los que más amaba? Metió la mano dentro del traje y sacó la daga. El hermoso instrumento mortal poseía el color negro de la noche y resplandecía con su nombre en hermosas letras plateadas. —Sí. La realidad es que… amo esta daga. Pero también te amo a ti. Ambas cosas son posibles.

El hechicero colocó la daga sobre el librero y se acercó nuevamente a su esposa. —¿Sabes? Una vez quisiste que fuera un mejor hombre. Y lo lograste. —_Y me rechazaste, _pensó—. Pero si quieres que sea un hombre distinto. Lo lamento, este es quién soy.

Belle negó con la cabeza. —Tú siempre fuiste…

—Sí, siempre lo fui. —Rumplestiltskin interrumpió a su esposa—. Incluso cuando era un cobarde que aspiraba por poder. Ahora la única diferencia es que lo tengo y no planeo dejarlo. No de nuevo.

Belle tragó saliva, atorando el sollozo que nacía en su garganta al escuchar tan crueles, pero sinceras palabras—Claro, no incluso por mí.

—Belle, hay algo que debes darte cuenta. Enamorarte del hombre debajo del monstruo, no fue realmente lo que te pasó —Rumplestiltskin tomó del brazo a su esposa, impidiéndole que continuara dando un paso atrás para alejarse de él. En otra ocasión él habría dejado que se marchara sin más, sin darle la explicación completa y lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Pero ya había sido suficiente del juego del buen hombre. Después de todo, ¿qué había ganado? Belle había rechazado la mejor versión de él que podía haber podido ser. Esta vez volvería a ser él mismo. Su antiguo y verdadero yo—.Tú te enamoraste de mí, porque era el hombre… y la bestia. Ninguno existe sin el otro.

—No. No puedo condonar esto, Rumple. —Belle titubeó, negando lo que su esposo acababa de declarar sobre ella. Se dio la media vuelta. Guardó silencio, incapaz de encontrar palabra alguna en contra del argumento de su esposo.

Rumplestiltskin suspiró._ Sí claro, lo decía la mujer que se había arrojado a su cama en el momento en que había recuperado sus poderes._ —Sí, si puedes. Solamente tienes que decidir hacerlo.

El hechicero dio unos pasos hacia su esposa. —Y si decides hacerlo, tendremos lo que es realmente importante. Familia, felicidad… es tu decisión.

—No, no estoy haciendo ninguna decisión. No hasta que ayudes a regresarme y a nuestros amigos. Y arregles todo esto.

—Entonces es lo que deberé de hacer. —Rumplestiltskin se le miró con ojos afilados— Y verás que estoy en lo correcto. Te lo voy a demostrar, Belle.

Belle se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca. Pero en cuanto abrió las puertas, el escenario no cambió. Al contrario, fue como si entrara de nuevo a ella. Una mano bajó por la espalda de Belle, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola completamente a su cuerpo en un solo movimiento. El cuerpo de la joven se vio sometido contra la pared. Su opresor fundió sus labios en su boca de forma apasionada y demandante, completando su beso mientras mordía aquellos labios rojos de forma desenfrenada.

—Mhp… —Belle intentó decir algo en reproche, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas en su garganta sin poder salir de ahí. Reconoció la forma peculiar de besar de su esposo que siempre guardaba para aquellos momentos de intimidad y que sabía que hacían derretirla hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Sin poder resistir más la sensación, cerró los ojos.

Rumplestiltskin bajó por la mandíbula de ella hasta su cuello, besándole en la aorta. Con sus dedos abrió los primeros botones del cuello, despejando la blanca piel para proseguir con el camino de besos hasta la clavícula.

—El… el bebé de Zelena. Lo podemos lastimar. —Belle logró articular la frase en un hilo de lucidez.

—¿Estás segura, Belle? ¿De qué bebé hablas? —Rumplestiltskin soltó en un tono profundo y sensual.

Belle entonces se percató de que sus manos se habían encontrado vacías todo el tiempo. —Pero… el bebé de Zelena. Estoy segura…

—¿Realmente lo estás? —Rumplestiltskin continuó las caricias, subiendo sus manos por debajo de la blusa hasta tomar uno de sus senos entre sus manos.— ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que no se trata de un sueño tuyo? ¿Cómo distingues esto de la realidad de una fantasía?

Con la otra mano, el hechicero bajó hasta su vientre, sorteó la tela de la blusa y metió los dedos debajo del elástico de su ropa interior. —El único bebé que hay entre nosotros se encuentra aquí, dentro tuyo, Belle. El bebé que nosotros dos hemos producido. El maravilloso regalo de nuestro amor. De la bella y la bestia.

—N-no… —Belle ladeó la cabeza, intentando alejar las caricias de su esposo—. No intentes manipularme con esto, Rumple.

—¿Llamas manipulación a recitar la verdad a tu oído? —Rumplestiltskin soltó el aire en el lóbulo de ella y habló en voz ronca—.Tú me invocaste, tú decidiste abandonar a tu familia y venir a mi castillo, tú decidiste entregarte a mí, tú me elegiste como esposo y tu decidiste regresar de nuevo a mí… La decisión siempre ha sido tuya, Belle. Dime en qué me equivoco, dime que no quieres esto y no lo haré.

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon y su piel se erizó por completo. Rumplestiltskin continuó aprisionándola con su cuerpo y su mano bajó hasta los pliegues de su sexo para acariciarlo. —Desde que llegaste a mi castillo deseaste a la bestia. ¿Sabes cuántas veces escuché tu voz, gimiendo mi nombre, en la oscuridad de tu habitación o algún pasillo mientras no estaba? Te masturbabas pensando en mí, fantaseando el momento por el que mis dedos hicieran esto sobre tu cuerpo. Dime de nuevo en qué me equivoco.

—¡B-basta! —La joven logró soltar mientras trataba de esconder su rostro en alguna parte, totalmente avergonzada. Rumplestiltskin detuvo sus movimientos, dejando que recuperara el aire—. ¿C-cómo lo supiste?

—Las primeras veces fue casualidad. Las consecuentes fue en búsqueda de placer debo admitir. —Rumplestiltskin levantó el rostro de la joven, acariciando con sus dedos las mejillas sonrojadas mientras la mirada del hechicero brillaba en lujuria—. No eras la única que se excitaba pensando en el otro. Y el saber que te excitabas tanto por mí, me excitaba todavía más. Me pregunto ¿quién habrá llegado más veces al orgasmo pensando en el otro? Deberíamos hacer un recuento —Rumplestiltskin tomó sus labios una vez más. Su lengua accedió a la cavidad de la joven y jugó con su lengua. Sus dedos retomaron el juego con su sexo, deslizando cada vez más fácilmente por la humedad lubricada por ella. Introdujo con facilidad un dedo dentro de ella y lo deslizó dentro y fuera hasta que logró introducir dos —¿O te apetece mejor contar hasta que alcancemos uno?

—Pero el bebé… hmm, —Belle gimió al sentir la pinza que su esposo hizo entre sus dedos alrededor de su pezón y sus dedos se introducían dentro de ella.

—No le pasará nada. No mientras sea yo quién te toque y sea su padre el que lleve de nuevo a su madre al orgasmo, tal como sucedió cuando fue concebido.

Belle se aferró a Rumplestiltskin, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueban ante el toque de las manos de su esposo y las palabras que le susurraba a su oído—. Pero, ¿aquí en la biblioteca del…?

Belle no pudo terminar la frase al sentir de pronto las primeras oleadas de placer, anunciándole el orgasmo por venir.

—¿Y por qué no? No me dirás que no soñaste una vez con hacerlo aquí. Además… —Los brazos masculinos le rodearon fuertemente y los penetrantes ojos oscuros malva le miraron perversamente. —Es lo que la bestia quiere y es lo que tú deseas. ¿O me equivoco?

Belle clavó las uñas sobre el grueso saco de su esposo. Sus caderas comenzaron a friccionarse más, intentando alcanzar desesperadamente aquello que su esposo tanto le negaba. Le tomó un rato percatarse de que su esposo utilizaba magia, pues sabía que se estaba demorando más de lo usual en llegar al clímax.

—Dímelo Belle, ¿dime qué es lo que deseas que la bestia haga por tí?

—Por… favor… —Belle logró soltar en apenas un aliento.

—Tienes que ser más exacta que eso, _sweetheart_. —Rumplestiltskin continuó propiciando el eterno tormento a su esposa, deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris.

El cuerpo de Belle comenzó a temblar. Era una sensación extraña y nueva. Se sintió atrapada al borde del precipicio, sintiendo caer al éxtasis en cualquier momento pero sin poder despegar de la pared que le ataba aún a la cordura. ¿Éste era el nuevo poder de su esposo? Su ritmo cardiaco se encontraba tan desenfrenado que incluso lo sentía sobre sus oídos. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por su cuello. Su cuerpo empezó a sentir los efectos de cansancio por luchar por una causa que parecía inalcanzable.

—Puedo tomarme el tiempo que quieras. La bestia nunca lleva prisa.

Belle sabía que sólo una palabra bastaría para detener aquella locura y apartarlo lejos de ella. Solo tenía que decirlo y su esposo dejaría de acariciarla y no volvería a tocarla sin su consentimiento. Pero aunque lo hiciera, sabía que su cuerpo no le perdonaría, no se saciaría de nuevo. Su cuerpo no había encontrado saciedad en otro hombre desde que había conocido el suyo, por la simple razón de que su cuerpo se había vuelto adicto a él.

—Hmp…h-házme venir… por favor… ¡ah!. —En cuanto Belle logró completar la frase, el orgasmo fue liberado dentro de su cuerpo, rompiendo el hechizo de tormento al que su esposo le mantenía sujeta. La joven cayó en los brazos del hechicero, incapaz de sostenerse por sí misma y casi inconsciente.

Rumplestiltskin la sujetó, cargándola dulcemente entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en los labios del hechicero mientras depositaba un beso final en su obra maestra.

—Y estoy sólo por comenzar, mi Belle.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Lacey Bird: ¡Libertad! ¡Libertaaaaaaaaad! ¡Libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más!

Lady Bird: Sí, sí, ya te oímos no tienes porqué gritar o cantar esa horrorosa canción. Por cierto ¿y Lexy?

Lacey Bird: Yo qué sé. Seguro fue a comprar lencería nueva para celebrar nuestra libertad. O quién sabe, a grabar unos videos tres equis con la lencería nueva que fue a comprar…

Sialia A.: (Muriendo sobre el monitor) Hagan lo que quieran aves fastidiosas, sólo déjenme morir. En mi tumblr y DA subí una foto de mis musas si quieren conocerlas. (Sacando un papel del bolsillo y empezando a leer lo que está escrito) Cierto, hace tiempo alguien pidió una escena en la biblioteca, no recuerdo quién era… espero le guste este capítulo y a los demás. Fue un placer retomar la historia y escribirlo para ustedes. Mi nombre ficticio es Sialia A. Muñoz, soy rumbeller, son las diez con diecinueve minutos de la noche, y no sé qué hago aquí…

Lacey Bird: (Susurrándole en el oído) Y nos vas a dejar libres de ahora en adelante… vamos, repite después de mí. Lacey, Lexy y Lady pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Lady Bird: ¡Dejala descansar, Lacey! ¿Qué no ves que apenas terminó su semestre? Mejor ayúdame a buscar a Lexy, anda, y despídete educadamente.

Lacey Bird: (Se pone lentes oscuros tipo cholo) ¡Ay nos vidrio barrioooo! ¡Ya estufas con la banda en la cuarenta y cuatroooooo!

Lady Bird: ¡Lacey, así no!

**Sialia A. Muñoz**


End file.
